


Chinese translaton on "Once More With Feeling"

by renata



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Generous authorization from Aviss for her beautiful fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 起始

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Once More With Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/63292) by [Aviss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss). 



【起始】

『機會只有七天，你要好好把握。』

山治看著漸漸隱去的陌生女人，閉上眼睛。

※

全身都痛死了：腦袋突突亂跳、右臂被折成不自然的角度、左手肯定已經粉碎了吧。雙腿剛才絲毫派不上用場、下腹槍傷悶悶鈍痛，連最後一絲的力氣都流走了。他的時間無多，也許只剩幾分鐘、也許只剩幾秒。

算了，他只想抽根煙。死的時候，他寧可嘴裏充斥尼古丁的氣息，因為挫敗比尼古丁苦澀百倍。

潮水不住拍打他了無生氣的身體，千陽號緩緩從海面沉沒。就算緊閉雙眼，他還能清楚看見倒地之前的景象：羅賓醬跟娜美桑在一起，被枷住的雙手直直伸向對方，努力保護重要的伙伴，就算死了也是如此美麗。弗蘭基大張著嘴，無聲地慘叫著，幾根長矛當胸穿過，把他死死釘在甲板，就是倒在地上也是一副變態模樣。烏索普是第一人；他試著跳過甲板想要救人時，一顆子彈直直穿透他的頭顱。山治看不見路飛、喬巴和布魯克，但他仍記得三人被丟進海裏濺起的水花，海樓石手銬讓他們沒法使力。

綠藻頭──綠藻頭看見和道像木條似的被輕易折斷，臉上那不可置信的震驚表情實在太慘烈了。不是真的，這都不是真的，綠藻頭怎麼可能力氣全失，和道片片粉碎陷入他的胸口？

山治從不認為自己會如此無能，可是他的雙腳不但無法拯救伙伴，連自己的體重也承受不了。

然後子彈穿透自己。太好了，自己也不用承受這種痛苦。

這時候，那位老婆婆出現了；她亮白透明的臉上刻深了哀傷與睿智，直直看著他。她冷酷無情地緊抿著嘴，眼裏卻充滿憐惜慈愛。

『你希望死神到來？你希望我來這裏？』

她外表蒼老衰弛，但嗓音卻年輕甜美。山治微笑，喉頭卻乾渴得無法作聲。

「對。」他在心裏回答。「不錯，把我也帶走吧，把我跟他們一起帶走。」

她若有所思地緊看著他，然後點點頭。

『我明白了。你的靈魂已成碎片散落消失，無法苟活吧。你不想活下去。可是你命不該絕──他們也還不該死。』

她似在暗忖什麼，然後雙唇一彎，歲月刻痕從她身上片片落下，最後只剩一位綽約美女。山治看得眼瞪口呆。

『每人有一天機會。在我回來把你領走前，作出明智的選擇吧。我或奪去你的一切，或奪去你無法奪回的所有。八個碎片、七人留下。你有七次機會把事情糾正過來。』

『機會只有七天，你要好好把握。』

她消失不見了，山治也死去了。

 

TBC


	2. 【首日】

【首日】

山治才睜開雙眼，就看到索隆瞪著自己陰沈皺眉。

『這也他媽太棒了啊，死了還得下地獄；看著伙伴死去、卻袖手旁觀的弱者懦夫才得到地獄吧。』

腦海突然冒出這念頭，讓山治嚇得清醒過來。這念頭也太不正常了吧，這裏可是千陽號廚房，『他的』廚房呀。

「喂，廚子。你又在廚房睡著了？該去守船了。」索隆暗啞地低聲道，一臉惺忪。山治忍著不打呵欠。

「你滾去睡吧，笨蛋。我起來了。」他站起身來走向門口，嘴上應道，心裏卻隱隱覺得不妥。這情景是不是曾在夢裏見過？

他頭也不回的爬上瞭望台。身後傳來輕微的腳步聲與關門聲，讓山治知道綠藻頭已經回去睡了，夜深的千陽號只剩他一人。

他隱約覺得不對，是不是忘了重要的事？忘了重要得非緊記不可的事？

山治眺望海洋，粼粼幽黑的海面上，歪曲扭錯的月亮倒影染上一抹血紅。

紅月是凶兆……大家都是這樣說的吧。

山治聳聳肩，從口袋掏出香煙刁進嘴裏，熟稔地點了煙。千陽號幾天前才離開恐怖三桅帆船，現在還處於魔鬼三角中央──讓三角地帶蒙上污名的只有魔利亞船隊而已，所以在這平靜的海面航行也沒有什麼好怕的，只要不再遇上七武海，就不會發生什麼怪事了吧。

賭上草帽海賊團的狗屎超強運，再遇上七武海絕對不奇怪啊！可是他心裏還有更重要的事，讓他沒法擔心再遇上七武海。

更重要的事……比方說索隆那一心求死的精神。

提出要用自己的生命交換一船伙伴，卻被那白痴一劍打暈，山治想到也大火。去你的混帳劍士！他媽的殉道精神！只要喬巴一說混蛋劍士沒事了，山治就要一腳踢爆那顆綠藻頭。

接下來的幾小時，反正閒著沒事守船，乾脆想出一千零一種把完好綠藻頭踢爆的方法，聊以打發時間吧。

他絕不要回想起大家剛醒來的情景：路飛毫髮未傷，跟平常一樣精力充沛；其他人帶點瘀損，傷勢倒不嚴重；可是劍士卻不見蹤影。看到那傢伙散落一地的劍，讓他嚇得心臟停止跳動──那混蛋絕不會隨便把劍丟棄──看到他在大片血污中活著站著、艱難地呼吸時，他的心臟卻在胸腔瘋狂跳動，快要穿透肋骨掙扎而出了。

他真想把那神經超粗的傢伙活活踢死，誰叫他讓他們嚇得夠嗆、難過得要死？可是山治什麼都沒做，只讓那傢伙挨著自己的肩膀，跟他一起蹣跚走回伙伴身邊。

這陣子常常想起那顆綠藻，真古怪啊──山治從來不會想起（外加擔憂）哪個臭男人啊，這算是詭異了吧，況且這個臭男人還強悍得連死神也不敢來找碴。

可是，不管這如何詭異，離開恐怖三桅帆船以後，山治的腦海確實充滿綠藻的身影。他試著幻想如果那白痴熬不過去，草帽團會作何反應；可是他連自己的反應都受不了，更不必猜想其他人。

其他人的反應他可承受不了。

在腦海深處有個煩人的小聲音，不住提醒他，想讓他想起綠藻、還有粉碎的和道──

微曦首抹晨光、廚房零碎的步屐聲，讓山治從沉思中驚醒過來。船番結束了，他該去做早餐了。

做早餐讓山治最愉悅的就是寧謐。正常的海賊團確實理應喧囂吵鬧，可是草帽團也太誇張了吧！這能算是喧囂吵鬧嗎？根本就是暴動騷亂了好不！唯有做早餐的時候，山治才能享受平和寧靜，悠然考慮當日的餐單跟食物存貨。

在巴拉蒂、在草帽團，他也做過無數早餐，就是連睡著也能處理好；所以預備早餐時，他允許自己神遊太虛。手下不停變出飯糰、味噌湯、兩位lady喜歡的甜蛋卷和煎魚，還有船長的肉類，那小子沒有肉可活不下去。

手下如常慷慨地為伙伴做出大份量的餐點，心裏卻試著回想自己在瞭望台的心情，把腦袋放空──當時的心情肯定很重要。

可是他想不起來了。

唔，沒關係。要是那心情真的十分重要，早晚會想起來的。

山治把鍋子放好，擦乾淨廚刀，才要環視桌面的早餐，耳邊就傳來某人醒來的聲音。時間剛好。

他倒出一杯香濃的熱咖啡，才放在那人的坐位，廚房的門也打開了。惺忪可愛的羅賓醬走進來，坐在自己的位置，恰在熱咖啡前。

「謝謝你，山治桑。」她的聲音帶點低啞。「昨晚的船番太難挨了。」

從司法島上回來後，她比以前率直多了，願意談及自己的事，也不在乎大家了解她的感受。山治為此十分高興。

「羅賓醬，我們從恐怖三桅帆船剛回來不久嘛。」他聽見自己說道，可是這些說話卻讓他腦內警鈴大響。他以前曾說過這些話嗎？可是他想不起來了，似曾相識，難道只是既視感（＊）？「大家狀況不太好，還得替了混蛋劍士的船番呢，那傢伙玩命過後，身體還沒有復原。」

山治眨眨眼，一陣迷惑。他連那個夢境都沒法想起來，卻有這種既視感，真是讓人渾身不自在。

「索隆桑非得休息不可呢，他可是經歷了──」羅賓一副了然的表情，她到底知道多少？可是門被推開，羅賓馬上住嘴。劍士首先走進來，然後是其他船員──弗蘭基除外，他在守船。

「山治──！！肚子餓了！！」路飛大張著嘴打呵欠，伸手抓向最接近自己的肉塊。

山治一腳把他踹飛──誰讓他不等大家一起吃──其他人則陸續坐好，開始吃早餐。千陽號今天也跟平常一樣吵鬧不休。

接下來的時間，山治實在沒空回想當時的古怪感覺。才剛吃過早餐，弗蘭基就大吼著說前方的巨型風暴逼近，讓全體船員一直忙著維持千陽號的平衡，根本連思考的空檔都沒有。

偉大航道的天氣很古怪，可是相比魔鬼三角卻根本不算什麼。在魔鬼三角，他們一小時之內就能經歷暴雨、烈日、雷暴、甚至海龍捲，詭譎卻激刺。

山治忙得不行，只能勉強做了一點飯糰，還為路飛做了點肉，讓他們有足夠能量繼續航行；大家也吃得十分匆忙，只能看見什麼食物就抓什麼，跳回自己負責的地方，一連使勁吞嚥一邊按娜美的指令辦事。

終於，他們挨過了最嚴峻的風暴，千陽號總算逃到安全的地方，大家都累攤在甲板上。

「哇噢！超好玩的！」路飛面對任何足以致命的事，都會作這感想吧？大家疲憊的臉上不禁掛上了笑容。

山治也希望繼續跟大家一起稍作休息，可是午餐時份早過了，只要山治能辦得到，他都絕不會讓伙伴吃不好的。所以晚餐做得豐盛點吧，他們午餐不怎麼吃過呢。

他走進廚房，從上鎖的冰箱裏捧出食物，放在灶台上，耳邊傳來大門開關的聲音。他還用不著看，光聽那踏實的腳步聲，就知道是索隆進來了。大概是要喝酒慶祝吧？挨過這麼夠嗆的一個早上，船員都平安無事，千陽號也沒太多損毀，大概也該慶祝的。

所以山治也隨他去了，乾脆不聞不管，手下洗洗切切，心裏卻在構思今晚的餐單。廚房一片靜寂，只剩廚刀舞動的聲音。

怪了，綠藻頭怎麼還在？他平常不是一拿到酒，就跑到外面喝酒嗎？這讓山治覺得渾身不對勁，混帳劍士一直盯著自己腦後呀，沉靜得讓他如芒在背。

「你還在這幹嗎？綠藻頭？」他頭也不回的大喝一聲，這種沉默死寂讓他受不了，只得努力專注，把菜切絲。「滾出去跟別人玩，我沒空。」

索隆沒有回答，過了好一陣子，山治還以為那傢伙睡著了，就偷偷往後一瞄，卻發現索隆正專注地看著自己，手邊擱著的酒還沒開瓶。

「廚子，你心情不好？」索隆終於開口問。

山治皺眉，手上的廚刀一頓，才繼續忙碌。「讓我心情不好的不就是你？」山治滿意的看看菜絲，才繼續別的工作。

「兩天前我醒來後，你就一直盯著我。」索隆一如往常，不管對方臉色繼續逼問，目光死死盯著山治。「你是不是有話要跟我說？」

山治轉過頭去，緊蹙著眉瞪眼看他。「沒有。」他知道自己真正想說的，這白痴筋肉人永遠不會明白，要是不拳來腳往的話，說什麼這豬頭都不會理解的。但如果山治把綠藻頭踹得躺回病床，喬巴絕對不會放過自己。

索隆皺皺眉，更專注的打量山治。最後他只突然站起來，自顧自的點點頭，酒瓶一拿就轉身往門口走了。山治只想吁口氣。

可是從唇邊溜出的，卻是兩碼子的事，山治想阻止也來不及了。「你他媽知道自己當時在幹什麼嗎？」他聽見自己懊惱問道，嗓音聲起來憤怒又擔憂。

索隆在門口一頓，轉身過來看他。「什麼意思？」

「什麼意思？」從他們離開恐怖三桅帆船起，山治一直按捺著火氣，小心翼翼的控制著思想言語。這時他倒是爆發了。「我的意思是，你那白痴低能的自殺傾向──」他看見索隆挑眉壞笑，馬上住嘴。「算了，與我無關。」

索隆走回餐桌，再次坐下，一臉興味的表情讓山治更大火。

「廚子，你不是想跟我做一樣的事？還是你忘了？我不過是比你快、比你強悍而已。」

山治氣得瞇眼，別過頭轉過身去，手指死死掐著廚刀，忍住不用刀戳死那球混帳──那傢伙才不配他弄髒他深愛的廚刀。

他張開嘴，正想反擊的時候，烏索普卻從外面大喊，引起他倆的注意。「敵襲！」

山治與索隆急忙跑到外面，早前的對話早已忘記得一乾二淨了，腦裏只剩臨敵時的興奮。「該死。」山治自言自語地抱怨，索隆卻聽到了，狠狠朝他丟了個衛生眼。「希望別擔擱太久，我還沒做好晚餐呢。」

索隆嘴角一彎。「你這就回去吧，廚子，我們來處理好了。」

「免了。我早就腿癢想踢人。」山治也壞笑著瞪向他，一手掏出香煙。「況且你身體還沒好，也沒法上場吧？所以還是讓我來吧。」

索隆的表情瞬間變得凶狠，一手按向劍鐔。「誰說我不能上場？」

看到敵船時，他倆都沉默下來了。這船肯定是魔鬼三角的佼佼者吧：譎黑幽森恐怖集於一身，甲板也空無一人，木料似乎霉爛了，船身應該十分、十分古老吧，桅杆也沒有掛上船帆，只剩片片殘舊的破布。那船上唯一完整的東西就只有海賊旗，可是看上去超噁心的：旗上的確有顆骷髏顱──這旗就只有這點像張海賊旗了。骷髏顱畫得十分逼真，齒列勾起詭異瘋狂的笑容、眼眶只剩兩個幽森恐怖的窟窿，頭頂戴著兜帽，下方沒有交架的骨頭，頭後卻有兩柄鐮刀。

山治從沒見過這麼詭譎的海賊旗。

「哎，我從沒見過這麼噁心的海賊旗。」娜美從圍欄旁說道，羅賓也是一臉興味地看著。

這實在說到山治的心坎去，要不是腦內警鈴大響的話，他就要高聲讚美她了──他以前有見過這張旗，他覺得自己以前該見過這張旗的。

但那只是個夢而已，他也沒法清楚想起那個夢，可是一陣懼意與不祥預感讓他寒意直冒。

要發生不妙的事了。

他們也沒想過對方的攻擊來得那麼快，那麼狠。草帽團早被海軍、海賊攻擊慣了，誰讓他們的名聲大噪呢，他們頭上的懸賞金就足以讓所有身手稍好、充滿野心的傢伙心痕手癢；可是，那些人好歹會打個招呼啊，媽的，就連海軍攻擊前也會警告一下好不？

山治還在看著黑船，心裏不住迴旋著「死亡」與「絕望」的字詞；可是下一瞬他就往旁邊一跳，他的對手從他剛才站著的位置突然冒出。對方的動作太快了，山治沒看到任何動靜，只感到有什麼要撲向自己，才跳開就有人衝到他剛才的位置。

他的伙伴也肯定遇到相同的事吧，千陽號清楚傳來怒吼與驚叫。山治這邊的戰鬥也讓他忙不過來，害他無法分神注意伙伴的情況。

他一定得信任自己的伙伴，他們絕對能打敗敵方。

山治轉過頭去看著自己的對手，吃驚得直眨眼：身穿兜帽長袍的人在他眼前，身影幾乎全陷入黑影裏。山治看不見他的臉，可是他握著銳利無比的鐮刀，讓他渾身不舒服，背上寒意直冒。

「你們是誰？你們想怎樣？」山治聽見自己問道，聲音低啞而嚴肅。

對方沒有回答，動也不動，可是山治卻感到胸腹間重重吃了一記，瞬間喘不過氣來。他彎下腰不住嗆咳，感到頭邊微微傳來動靜，毫釐間蹲身避過一記攻擊。

山治四處張望；眼前的身影明明絲毫未動呀，怎麼可能攻擊到自己？

身周的打鬧聲越來越激烈，不住傳來吆喝聲、尖叫聲、爆炸聲──爆炸聲應該是弗蘭基或烏索普那邊傳來的吧。山治很想知道其他人到底怎麼了，可是他曉得只要一分神，自己就得付上沉重代價。

他知道跟對方理論也沒用──對方還沒有作過聲呢，甚至連看也沒看過他，就開始攻擊了。他的腦海不住浮現被遺忘的夢境；在夢境裏自己的動作、跟現實中的動作完全一致，他幾乎能猜到對方下一波攻擊──可是如果夢境是真實的，那麼這戰爭的結局也早有定論了，他絕對不承認這樣的結局。

山治感到下一輪攻擊又來了，連忙後翻避開，雙手撐地朝動也不動的對手踢出一連串攻擊。明明踢到了，但他感到什麼也沒有踢中，讓他怔住了、來不及閃躲，右臂炸開一陣劇痛，一個踉蹌失去平衡。

山治倒在甲板、吃力地喘息。靠！超痛啊！那絕不是普通的攻擊，大概跟他某記踢技的破壞力差不多吧，用不著看也知道右臂骨斷了。媽的！

讓他更不爽的，是他早知道自己要挨那麼一下。他在腦海裏早就看清了那波攻擊，卻仍來不及閃避。

船的另一頭傳來痛苦的慘叫，山治不及細想就轉頭看過去。娜美手裏握著天候棒，身前也是穿著兜帽長袍的沉默身影。她曾試著用天候棒擊打對手，可是攻擊直直穿透對方，仿似他根本不存在似的。娜美的衣服染上斑斑腥紅，還有血跡沿著雙腿滑落。

山治很想跑去助她一臂之力，但他實在沒辦法分出身來，就是那麼一分神就糟了。他喉頭忍不住溜出一聲嗚咽，大腿被狠狠剖開；這次他同樣沒有聽見、也沒有感到有人攻擊自己，結果沒法躲掉。

媽的，媽的，媽的！這些傢伙要讓他們沒法走動！暫時不殺他們，卻要讓他們動彈不得，沒法繼續戰鬥。

山治強迫自己忍著劇痛，一跛一跛地走開，試著遠離對方。他還沒有聽見過敵人說話，卻聽見伙伴跟他的狀況差不多。光說這班混帳恐怖，也太便宜他們了吧。

超想抽煙。從口袋掏出香煙來，連左手都在發顫。他強逼自己微笑著深吸口氣，把煙燃了。好吧，該動真格了。

山治瞇瞇眼，長長吐了口氣，在眼前呼出一朵煙霧，卻在煙霧間看見微亮的身影，猛地閃身躲開，圓睜雙眼──原來煙霧裏就能看見啊！身穿兜帽的人動也不動，可是山治卻看見別的，有什麼東西在他眼前掠過，於是往後一跳；他記得自己傷了一腿，所以踢出另一條腿──這次他感到自己踢中什麼了。

可是那戴兜帽的仍在那個位置，踢中的不是他啊！

這怎麼可能？這怎麼──好吧，這裏不是普通的偉大航道，而是魔鬼三角，有什麼是不可能的？

『踢到了吧！』山治想道，部份一直緊纏著他的恐懼消失了，因為對方是真實的，他能踹扁這傢伙。

他還沒來得及攻擊，就有什麼東西擊中了他的腦袋，只覺頭顱炸開一陣劇痛，只聽見一陣慘叫聲；瞬間眼前一黑，勝利從他手中溜走了。

再次睜眼時，他正躺在甲板，剛才聽見的陣陣尖叫聲都消失了，附近只剩低泣聲。他試著站起來，雙腳卻毫不聽喚。

媽的。他失去意識才那麼一陣子，草帽團不可能就這樣輸了啊。

「羅賓，娜美，別慌。」山治聽見船長說道，嗓音嚴肅無比，只有面對強敵時他才會這種語氣。「不管這些傢伙是誰，揍扁不就好了。」

山治細細評估現在的情況：八個兜帽怪人站在甲板動也不動，一人守著一個伙伴──慢著，他沒看見弗蘭基。羅賓醬跟娜美桑緊靠在一起，雙手被銬在身前，天候棒給丟在甲板上。她倆雖然都流血了，看起來疲憊不堪，可是傷勢倒不嚴重。烏索隆在她倆身邊，武器也掉在地上了，被毆得很慘，渾身是血，但他還能站好，雙手也沒被銬著，正細細打量身周；他試著走近兩位lady，卻突然彎下腰，嘴裏噴出鮮血。

山治看不見誰攻搫烏索普，只看見他被毆了。

在兩位lady的另一側，路飛正試著站好，雙手被銬住了，雙腿卻軟軟的沒法讓他站起來。肯定是海樓石。布魯克和喬巴在他旁邊，也被上手銬了。

山治想閉上雙眼，因為他知道接下來會發生什麼事。

千陽號上唯一還能勉強移動的就只剩索隆，但他顯然沒法攻擊到看不見的對手，只能盲目揮劍，讓他重創的身體繼續站著的，只剩堅韌的意志力──況且與熊一戰慘敗後，他的身體還沒有痊癒啊。

路飛終於站起來了，一手抓著圍欄平衡身體，海樓石讓他全身乏力。山治試著大叫提醒路飛，從喉頭掙扎而出的嗓音卻變成哀嚎──什麼東西往他的左手重重摔下去，骨頭折斷粉碎的聲音清晰可聞。路飛轉過頭去看著他，眼裏明明白白地透露恐懼痛苦，下一瞬他卻從甲板掉下去了，喬巴和布魯克緊隨其後。

『不要！』山治想大叫卻發不出聲音，目光轉向烏索普──他眼睜睜看著三人墮海，然後轉身想跟著他們跳下去。『不要啊！』

烏索隆救不了他們。槍聲炸裂空氣，他倒下來了，鮮血不住從他的頭顱湧出。

那些戴著兜帽的人可沒有移動半分。

山治不由自主的看向索隆，索隆正一臉恐怖與不可置信地看向自己，然後雙膝一軟倒在地上，雙眼一直看著山治，嘴角緩緩冒出鮮血。

夠了，他看夠了，剩下來的他不必再看，也不想再看。

眼前一黑，他只聽見兩位lady慘叫，只聽見弗蘭基吼叫，只感受到穿透身體的子彈。沒關係了，再也沒關係了。

反正他們都失敗了，他們慘敗了。

『已經浪費一天了，你真的想救他們？』

山治疲憊地睜開眼睛，看向聲音來源。一片死寂的千陽號上，他的呼吸過於粗重。那lady站在他身前，嚴肅地瞪著他。山治這才發現自己有多笨──身邊一直都有提示，他腦裏一直知道將要發生什麼事啊，可是他卻只顧日常工作，絲毫沒有注意到。

一整天下來，他都忽略自己的本能，一直說服自己、那只是個惡夢，一直在浪費寶貴的時間。

「我會救他們的。」他鼓起最後一絲覺悟低聲道，深恐這lady會不顧承諾，讓他再沒有機會救回伙伴。

『說到做到。』她說完就消失了。

山治再次閉上雙眼，痛苦地吐出一口氣：輪迴以前的最後一口氣。

 

ETC

＊既視感（法語：déjà vu）是人類在現實環境中（相對於夢境），突然感到自己「曾於某處親歷某過畫面或者經歷一些事情」的感覺。依據人們多數憶述，好像於夢境中見過某景象，但已忘了，後來在現實中遇上該景象時，便浮現出「似曾相識」的感覺。


	3. 【次日】

【次日】

山治才睜開雙眼，就看到索隆瞪著自己陰沈皺眉。

『又來了？』他一邊暗忖，一邊眨眨眼，試著把剛才夢境的零星片斷驅走。

「喂，廚子。你又在廚房睡著了？該去守船了。」索隆暗啞地低聲道，一臉惺忪。山治忍著不打呵欠。

「你滾去睡吧，笨蛋。我起來了。」他站起身來走向門口，突然頓住了。

『已經浪費一天了，你真的想救他們？』

他把一切都想起來了，那絕不是夢！他的呼吸突然變得急促，緊閉雙眼。不，那的確是夢，是個明碼實價的惡夢啊。他在這裏──呼吸著、還活著、一臉恐懼地呆立在門前──索隆也站在他身後，滿臉不煩地瞪著山治。死人倒不會有這種讓人大火的壞脾氣。

山治聽到背後煩人的踏實步屐聲，按捺著不回頭，直接走出廚房，步向瞭望台。他竭力忍耐，不衝到女寢室確認兩位lady平安無事，希望她倆睡得安穩。

一切都只是惡夢，那一定得是惡夢！他無法相信那是真的，可是心裏一個小聲音響道：『跟昨天完全一樣，且看結局如何。』

他從瞭望台後黑粼粼的海面看去，月亮的倒影映出一抹譎紅。

紅月是凶兆。

山治覺得背上發寒。他知道自己曾想過這種事！他知道自己曾在這裏看過外面，曾見過水面映出紅月，曾想過『紅月是凶兆』這麼一句話！要是他還堅持這一切都只是惡夢，那麼惡夢又要成真了。

山治現在能清楚記起那lady；那位古怪的年老lady嗓音甜美、雙目慈祥，還給他機會救回伙伴。

『你希望死神到來？你希望我來這裏？』

死神？好吧，他們以前也對付過僵屍，有死神什麼的也不無可能，而且她暫時還不想把草帽團帶走──好吧，不想把『全體成員』都帶走。原因什麼的，山治不曉得也不在乎，只要能讓伙伴從她手裏逃脫就行了。

但他該怎樣做呢？他沒有半分頭緒啊。他們看不見對手，而且敵方強得可以把全體船員抹殺掉，山治根本毫無勝算，就是知道將會發生什麼事也沒辦法避過。

他絞盡腦汁、死死盯著海面。一定有什麼方法，一定有解決方法的，不然那lady不就是讓他瞎費勁嗎？怎麼可能。

他回想起那艘古舊殘破的黑船；他第一次工作時，有廚子曾說過偉大航道有一艘幽靈船，不住把船隊拉往地獄。那艘黑船就是幽靈船嗎？

要是山治認為黑船就是幽靈船的話，那他就得相信世上有鬼魂了。但是他不相信黑船是幽靈船。不錯，黑船的確很恐怖，那張海賊旗更讓人毛骨悚然；把伙伴揍得慘兮兮、身穿兜帽長袍的敵人也很像幽靈：他們默不作聲、動也不動、而且虛無縹緲。可是，千陽號上有什麼實在的東西，他被揍倒過、也踹中過什麼。

真的是鬼魂的話，怎麼可能踹得中？

肯定有什麼原因。偉大航道不乏吃了惡魔果實的變態傢伙，找到符合的惡魔能力不就行了？

但這才是第一個難關。山治頭腦的確不壞，但不是關於食物的話，他可無從入手啊。時間充裕的話，他大概還能耐心尋求答案；可是時間無多了。

他非求助不可。

※

羅賓坐在瞭望台，雙手支頤抵著窗台。山治問：「羅賓醬，我能請求你一件事嗎？」

她轉過頭看向他，輕輕打了個呵久。守船已經很辛苦了，得早早爬起來，根本睡不飽；這情況自己還得打擾她，實在讓山治良心不安。

「當然可以，廚師桑。」羅賓昏昏沉沉的低啞回應。就算情況嚴峻，看到羅賓毫無防備的樣子，山治還是很高興。他竭力忍著不微笑。「我可以怎樣幫忙呢？」

山治胸口重重一沉。要是羅賓神志清明，要是他們不受死亡要脅的話，他絕不會讓羅賓醬說出這種話。可是，他別無他選了。

「我想知道惡魔果實的事。」山治緩緩道，努力不讓她聽出蹺崎不妥──羅賓醬實在太聰明了。「有沒有惡魔果實會讓人變得像幽靈一樣，虛無縹緲、無人能見？」

她轉過頭朝他微笑，嘴邊勾起一抹興味的笑容，耷拉的雙眼也閃過一絲淘氣的神色。「廚師桑，你該不會又想到女寢室偷窺吧？」

山治感到臉上熱氣直冒，卻忍不住笑了。羅賓醬在跟他說佻皮話。「我從沒這樣想過！親愛的羅賓醬！我絕不會玷污我們美好的關係！」

羅賓半信半疑的笑了。她誤以為自己想偷窺，總比尋根究底來得好。

「我不知道有這種惡魔果實。」她再次看向海面。「雖然小時候看過書，但我對惡魔果實認識著實不深，從沒聽說過你所形容的果實。」

山治努力不露出失望的表情，可是羅賓定感到不對頭，因為她再次轉身看向他，伸出手來（她自己的手）抓著他的手，輕輕掐一下，良久才轉身回去看著海面。

「我待會替你找資料吧，廚師桑。」她說：「我應該有一本關於惡魔果實的書，多看一遍也沒關係。」

「謝謝你，羅賓醬。我對你的愛永遠不滅！」山治試著讓自己懷有一點希望。「欠你人情了。我要去做早餐了，你有沒有特別想吃的東西？」

「謝謝你，廚師桑，但平常的早餐已經很好了。」

※

山治忘了接下來還有風暴，心裏狠狠責難自己。

早餐跟上一次的一樣豐盛，草帽團也一如往常，聚在一起就要吵鬧不休。

山治不住回想在瞭望台跟羅賓的對話。她目前還不知道有沒有惡魔果實能讓人變得虛無縹緲，而山治則頂多知道有人能變得無人能見──不過山治已經把那能力者踹成豬頭解氣了。

那麼，這果實不是未為人知，就是非常特別的。要是有這種果實的話，書上一定會有記載，可是羅賓醬沒有在書上見過。要是連羅賓醬都不懂得，那麼這種果實大概並不存在。那就是第二道難關了。

如果不是惡魔果實，那該是什麼？

弗蘭基大吼著警示風暴，讓他沒法再想下去了，接下來都只能跟船員一起跟天氣搏鬥，在甲板上團團亂轉，按著娜美的指示手下不停。

風暴終於過去，累攤在甲板上時，山治還是毫無頭緒。要得到更多提示，就只有一個方法。無法救回伙伴他也很不甘願，但今晚大概是沒辦法了。

等待才是最磨人的。

山治走進廚房準備晚餐，讓自己手裏忙著，免得伙伴察覺異常。別害他們擔憂，現在最少也得讓他們安心。

這時候廚房門打開了，光聽那踏實的腳步聲，就知道是索隆進來了，絕不可能認錯的。山治手下不停，繼續切菜；他知道索隆會坐下來一直盯著自己，直至自己開口。

有那麼一瞬，山治不想作聲，不想理會綠藻頭，免得讓那傢伙暗爽。可是一直緊盯在背後的目光讓他十分不自在，不得不作聲。

「你還在這幹嗎？綠藻頭？」山治終於說。早點處理好這邊，才能繼續想更重要的事。「滾出去跟別人玩，我沒空。」

他知道要等上一陣子，索隆才會回答。

「廚子，你心情不好？」一如所料，索隆如此說道。

他突然不想像昨天一樣跟綠藻頭吵鬧，繼續他們昨天沒有吵完的架，根本毫無意義。

山治已經認了。這天算是浪費掉了──因為他仍沒法找出擊倒敵方的辦法，今早跟羅賓交談，也沒有什麼頭緒；他只能仔細觀察，好好思量自己知道的事，盡量保持冷靜。自己所珍視的人在眼前消失，要保持鎮定實在太困難了，但他非努力不可。

所以他不能被綠藻頭岔開注意力。

「不，我沒有心情不好。」他頭也不回地應道，表現得冷淡的話，那傢伙也會理解然後離開吧。

想太多了，臭劍士大多時間都頑固得要命。「不對吧。兩天前我醒來後，你就一直盯著我。你是不是有話要跟我說？」

「沒有。我只想你別再煩我，讓我安心做晚飯而已。」山治反擊道，轉過身去看他。

索隆臉上閃過一抹古怪的神色，嘴巴一張一合，似乎有話要說，卻不曉得自己該說什麼。他緊皺著眉，迷惑了一惑子，才咕嘟著抓過酒瓶，自顧自的點著頭往門外走。

山治盯著他的背。到底是怎麼了？他這才發現剛才的對話變得不一樣，綠藻頭也感到不妥吧；他彷似認為一切理應按劇本進行，但剛才山治的台詞改變了，讓他沒法搭上話。

太古怪了。他不曉得那到底代表什麼，但這一定很重要。

他閉上眼睛，深吸口氣，讓自己冷下心腸。他知道快來了，隨時都要來了。

「敵襲！」

索隆站在門前，一臉惘然地握著未開瓶的酒，似乎不曉得自己在幹什麼。山治衝出去時幾乎把他撞到。

索隆轉過身看他，緊皺著眉一臉困惑。

「該死。」山治一邊說，一邊仔細觀察索隆的反應。

那迷惘的表情不見了，索隆的眼神變得生氣勃勃。這才是綠藻頭。

「希望別擔擱太久，我還沒做好晚餐呢。」山治理所當然地說下去，細心打量索隆。

「你這就回去吧，廚子，我們來處理好了。」索隆嘴角一彎。

「免了。我早就腿癢想踢人。」山治掏出香煙吸了一口，讓尼古丁把自己暫時冷靜下來。「況且你身體還沒好，也沒法上場吧？所以還是讓我來吧。」

索隆的表情瞬間變得凶狠，一手按向劍鐔。「誰說我不能上場？」

山治環視四周，按印象看向大家的位置。娜美桑跟羅賓醬在左舷，離船頭只剩幾呎；布魯克在她倆身後數步，喬巴則在他的右方。烏索普在瞭望台上，似乎正要爬下來，主桅杆下方正是弗蘭基；路飛已經爬到千陽號獅頭上，極力伸長脖子不住張望。

「哎，我從沒見過這麼噁心的海賊旗。」這句話正是訊號；山治痛苦的瞇著眼──縱使再困難、再難過也好，也不得不承認記憶裏將要發生的事。

八個身穿兜帽的人影突然出現，位置跟山治知道的完全一致；他知道他們來了，可是這次卻懶得閃開，結果那虛幻的身影在山治頭上現身，把他的身體嚴嚴密密的遮蓋了。其他人看起來，山治就像披上半透明的斗篷。

但那並不是真實的，不過是個映像而已。

山治不禁猛顫一下，強烈覺得渾身不對勁，讓他快要吐了。他環視四周，試著看出下一波攻擊的方位，可是他什麼都沒看見，肚子就重重吃了一記，讓他喘不過來。他避過接下來的攻擊，閃身走到甲板另外一端，要看看伙伴的情況。

路飛一直在揍空氣。他朝身前的兜帽身影不住狠狠揮拳，手臂卻穿透對方。他受了一點輕傷，不住有人朝他的橡膠身體拳打腳踢，雖然攻擊通通無效，但卻讓他越來越不耐煩。烏索普在主桅杆附近，緊握著巨型彈弓試著瞄準看不見的敵人。他也察覺到了，剛才應該已經攻擊過兜帽人影卻毫無效果，所以再不會受騙了。然而他也沒法找到該攻擊的對手。

羅賓高舉交架著雙手，瞇起雙眼集中精神，沒有變出別的手臂，卻四處張望像在找尋什麼；跟她背抵靠背的娜美則利用天候棒造出不同的攻擊。

山治感到腦袋旁邊一陣動靜，趕緊集中精神戰鬥，急速閃身避過將來的攻擊。上一次的記憶突然劃過腦海，他連忙掏出煙來往前方吐一口煙。他看到一張模糊的臉朝自己急速襲來，那是張動物的臉，眼裏閃著怨恨。然後他再也看不見了。

※

「那些傢伙根本不是人類！」

年老的lady再次飄浮在上方俯視著他，一臉不滿的表情。山治知道這次也完了。每片肌肉每個關節都在哀鳴，單是呼吸也讓他痛不欲生。這次他沒看到結局，但他也不認為這次伙伴會平安無事。

只要自己作出不同的反應，就會有不一樣的結局，但他不曉得這樣子的結局會不會比較好：這次他比誰都要先倒下。

可是他清楚知道一件事：敵人絕不是那些戴兜帽的傢伙，那只是誘餌而已。

她的表情柔和下來了。『他們曾經是人類。我還以為你要放棄了，你的眼神卻十分堅定。可是你仍然浪費一次機會了。』

山治使勁爭取氧氣，胸腔炸出一陣劇痛，讓他幾乎昏倒。

「不能再浪費機會了。」他吐出一個字，喉頭都刀割似的劇痛。靠，他這次傷得更重了，還能保持清醒倒算是奇蹟。「可是我不知道那是什麼，沒法打嬴他們啊。」

她滿意的微笑著點頭，蒼老的臉變成那漂亮的年輕lady。

『時候到了。』她說：『明天再堅持多一會，你會知道更多。』

山治想知道更多、也想問她更多問題，可是身周開始變得暗黑無光，他也沒法呼吸了，只能掙扎著輕輕點頭，睜上眼睛。

 

TBC


	4. 【三日】

【三日】

「喂，廚子。你又在廚房睡著了？該去守船了。」索隆暗啞地低聲道，一臉惺忪。山治忍著不打呵欠。

「你滾去睡吧，笨蛋。我起來了。」

這次他比之前都要清醒，腦筋已不住打轉了。今天已經是第三天，但他還在起點踏步。

他衝出廚房爬上瞭望台，挨在窗前看向寧謐的夜海，眼睛看向漆黑海面上的血紅月亮，思緒卻不住奔騰。

昨天他得到什麼新綫索呢？腦海突然浮現一張動物的臉，臉的細節比當時更清晰：那是張貓科動物的臉，眼神凌厲凶狠，眼下直直畫上兩道黑綫。山治從沒見過這種動物，但他曾聽說過，也見過牠的圖片。他這才知道，為什麼那種東西的速度如此驚人。

牠們確實不是人類，或如那lady所說，他們曾經是人類。山治只能得出一個結論：動物系能力者。要是他沒猜錯的話，那些傢伙到底怎樣做到其他花招？

這問題他正要解決。

剩下的機會不多，他沒法浪費時間找出更多綫索了。他實在花不起這種美國時間。

他還找到什麼綫索呢？綠藻頭。山治沒有跟他鬥嘴，那傢伙感到不妥吧？他彷彿在等自己說出台詞，自己不說特定台詞的話，他就不知道該怎樣反應了。太奇怪了。可是，羅賓醬當時在瞭望台沒有繼續追問什麼的，不是更奇怪嗎？

為什麼只有綠藻頭感到不妥？他或許該調查一下那傢伙，可是他沒有時間了。早餐過後就是風暴，大概維持整整半天吧，結束後都快要吃晚餐了。

轉換航道就能避過黑船了吧──但他得向他們解釋原因，而且還得吵醒娜美桑讓船掉頭；況且，如果娜美桑真的相信他的腦瓜沒壞掉，按他要求更改航綫的話，他們搞不好一輩子都去不了魚人島，甚至沒法離開魔鬼三角了。他們沒有永恆指針，只得依著紀錄指針往這方向走啊。

沒有其他方法了，他們只得硬著頭皮正面迎上黑船。

再說，就算他們真的更改航道，山治覺得黑船還是會找上他們的。

他只知道，自己不夠強，沒法打敗對方。要是能找哪個船員幫忙就好了──能幫忙的顯然只有路飛，不然就是綠藻頭。伙伴間最強的就是這兩枚了，可是看不見敵人的話，路飛的攻擊也是沒用的，而那球綠藻還在養傷。

烏索普跟喬巴就算了，他可不想讓小孩子牽涉其中，兩位lady也一樣。他跟布魯克交情不深，就算跟他解釋、他也未必會相信；至於弗蘭基──不行，非混帳劍士不可，會相信自己的就只有那傢伙吧，因為他已經隱約察覺到不妥──上次的綠藻頭已經察覺到了。

他已經下定決心了。接下來只要想辦法向劍士解釋一切，讓他相信自己就行了。

※

「喂，綠藻頭，該換你洗盤子了。」大家吃過早餐，正要離開桌子時，山治連忙叫住索隆。

索隆皺著眉看向他。今天該洗盤子的其實不是綠藻頭，但山治得讓他落單，試著跟他談談。今天早餐不如往常豐盛，讓大家都覺得很奇怪；其實今天的早餐份量絕對不少，因為山治知道將會有風暴，大家都得有充沛體力；可是相比正常早餐，今天的種類的確不多。

大家都不說什麼，大概以為山治有心事吧；況且，今天的早餐仍舊無可挑剔，也有足夠肉類堵住路飛的嘴。

唯一滿臉狐疑的人是索隆，從開始吃早餐他就一直盯著山治。山治肯定自己沒猜錯，所以他非得告訴索隆不可，讓那傢伙幫忙。

「該洗盤子的是烏索普吧。」大伙把門關上走到外面，索隆才說道，但他還是走近洗滌漕，乜著眼看他。

山治聳聳肩，開始洗盤子，爭取時間釐清思維。

「廚子，你心情不好？」索隆問道，讓山治一呆。『不是這話題啊！』這對話不是該晚點才出現嗎？

他搖搖頭。

「不對吧。兩天前我醒來後，你就一直盯著我。」索隆追問，顯然他倆得提早說這話題了。「你是不是有話要跟我說？」

「不錯。你留心聽我說，這事十分重要。」

「要跟我說暴君熊的話──」

「不是恐怖三桅帆船那件事。」索隆被山治打斷了話，皺著眉轉過頭去看他，臉上卻是一副惘然的神色。這表情也是山治預料之內。

索隆搖搖頭，像是要摔去不愉快的念頭似的。「不是嗎？」

「不是。那個我們下次再談。我現在一定得告訴你──」

「全體集合！」弗蘭基大吼道，索隆盯著山治，良久才衝到外面，與風暴搏鬥。

『媽的！』時間不夠，他沒法跟綠藻頭解釋一切；可是他倆的對話卻改變了。

希望風暴之後會有更多改變吧。他衝出廚房。

※

早上他還覺得跟綠藻頭商量是個不錯的主意，可是現在卻不這麼認為。

「廚子，你又喝醉了？」索隆一臉不可置信地問他。

山治惱火的瞇瞇眼。

他起初還以為，跟綠藻頭解釋會比較容易，畢竟這傢伙早已經察覺到不妥了。然而，他沒想到這事聽起來有多荒誕。其實，換了是自己，也難以相信吧。

可是他一定得在烏索普警報前，讓這球綠藻相信自己。

「我沒喝酒。我說的一切都是事實。」

索隆坐在椅子上，挑著眉緊瞪著山治。「你想我相信將會有恐怖的僵屍攻擊我們，讓我們滅團。」索隆緩緩地說，這話聽上去比之前更無稽。山治暗暗咒罵一聲。

「不錯，你這混球。」山治咬牙說道。自己定是豬油蒙了心，跟這豬頭商量怎麼可能有用？「你也感到什麼事要發生了吧？」

索隆正色看著他，剛才玩味的表情消失無蹤。

「我不錯是知道有事要發生。」他皺皺眉：「我認為要發生什麼事的人是你。你平日已經夠古怪了，最近居然更詭譎。又是因為暴君熊的事？」

山治懊喪得舉手投降。「不是啦！你這豬頭！」時間無多了，他真想一腳把這傢伙踹清醒，又想衝到外面看看還剩多少時間。

他知道，時間真的無多了。

「那到底是怎樣啦？」索隆交架著臂。「你他媽在逗著我玩？」

『夠了吧你這白痴！』

「我怎麼可能會拿這種事開玩笑？」他瞇著眼透露出怒意與氣餒，都是這豬頭氣的。

「你真的以為我會相信──」

山治打斷他的話，一手抓著他的手把他扯起來，兩張臉近得快貼上了，眼睛朝對方射出怒火。

「到外面去，你這混帳綠藻頭。」他把索隆往外拖，指著在瞭望台的烏索普。長鼻子正挨著窗台，瞇著眼往海面遙遠的方向看去。「看好。快來了。」

「敵襲！」

山治盯著索隆，索隆也回頭看他，不可置信的表情變成一臉迷惑。「該死。」山治一邊看著索隆的臉，一邊自顧說道，也不管索隆沒來得及回答──反正那不重要。「希望別擔擱太久，我還沒做好晚餐呢。」索隆還沒來得及開口，山治就一挑眉把嗓子壓低，學著索隆的語調說：「你這就回去吧，廚子，我們來處理好了。」

索隆迷惑的瞇著眼。「免了。我早就腿癢想踢人。」山治用正常的嗓音緊接道：「況且你身體還沒好，也沒法上場吧？所以還是讓我來吧。」然後又換上索隆的低沉嗓音說：「誰說我不能上場？」

索隆呆瞪著他，滿臉恍然驚恐，好一會才好訥訥說道：「什麼？」

「相信了吧？」山治開門見山說道：「你待會就會看見一艘超噁心超恐怖的黑船，船上的傢伙會把我們一個不剩的殺掉。你他媽快點相信我啊！」

索隆全身僵硬，死死看著他。「哎，我從沒見過這麼噁心的海賊旗。」娜美的嗓音從甲板一端傳來時，山治朝索隆作著相同的口型。

索隆理解了。他閉上眼睛使勁嚥了嚥，又睜開眼睛看著山治。他的眼神總算不再閃著懷疑的神色了。

「看吧，綠藻頭，黑船來了。」山治的嗓音變得焦憂無比，他差點沒哀求對方了，卻發現自己的說話、自己的語氣，都在對方的腦海重重烙下無數驚歎號，使綠藻頭也開始變得心煩意亂。

索隆緊盯著黑船，五官扭曲成陌生的表情。他一臉惶恐不安。

「我們今晚就要死了。」索隆悄聲說。他深吸口氣，逼使自己露出一副山治看慣了的堅定表情。「廚子，他們真能把我們殺了？」

山治允許自己吁口氣，然後進入臨戰狀態。「要是我們能做點什麼的話，他們就殺不了我們。」他匆匆說道：「不用管穿兜帽的，那是幻象。我們沒法看到──沒法看清真正的敵人，你也不要因別的東西分神。」

他看見索隆輕輕點頭示意，把頭巾從臂上解下、纏到頭上。他清楚知道事情嚴重了。

「晚點你給我好好解釋。」兜帽身影在甲板出現，索隆忍不住低吼道：「現在先解決這些傢伙。」

※

說易行難。

就算事先已經提醒過索隆，但是山治知道要攻擊看不見的敵人，對綠藻頭說來也太困難了；況且經恐怖三桅帆船一戰，他的身體壓根還沒復原。

山治不得不集中精神解決手上的問題，因他早已知道在這戰鬥中分神實在太危險了：身側重重吃了一記，劇痛從胸腹炸開，讓他彎下腰去嗆咳不止。

「靠！」他趕緊往後一跳，卻發現自己跟綠藻頭背靠背站著。那傢伙重重喘息著，額上淺淺一道傷痕，血流披臉。

「這到底是什麼鬼？」索隆竭聲問道。

「鬼才知道！」

山治吐出一口煙，希望看見攻擊自己的閃閃身影，眼前卻什麼都沒有。

身後突然傳來一下呻吟，他趕緊往後一瞄，卻看見索隆頹然倒地，不住喘息。

「混帳傢伙！」索隆用劍抵地，使勁站起來。

山治又吐口煙，一陣風把煙霧吹向索隆，這倒是歪打正著，讓他看見那張貓臉朝他倆全速衝來。索隆也看到了，緊握著劍準備攻擊。

他一劍把那東西砍作兩半，這時卻傳來第一記槍聲。山治驀地驚醒過來。『媽的！是烏索普！』

索隆同時大叫：「烏索普！路飛！」

索隆想跑過去，可是他剛劈了的東西卻站起來。這次他們能看清了，這該是動物系能力者，跟路奇那混帳也太相似了。和道深深陷進半獸人的胸膛，應該必死無疑吧，可是那東西卻站起來，慢慢把和道從身上拔出來。劍上沒半點血跡。

「什麼？」索隆也注視那東西。山治清楚知道將會發生什麼事，他實在不忍繼續看下去。

這時候，娜美和羅賓已經不再呼叫，大概跟其他船員一樣倒下了。現在仍站著的只剩山治和索隆。

又是一發槍聲。與其說聽到，倒不如說山治清楚感受到。喉嚨溢出一聲慘叫，空氣急速從肺部洩出，胸前的西服緩緩冒出鮮血。索隆轉過頭去看他，眼裏明明白白露出恐懼絕望。

「廚子！」索隆張嘴吼道，嗓音卻變得含糊不清；他突然咳出一口血，直直往前倒。和道一文字直直陷入他的背脊。

山治快吐了。身體上的痛楚不算什麼，反正他已經習慣了；可是索隆清楚知道將要發生的事，那絕望的表情教他胃裏不住翻騰。這都是山治害的。

他想讓其他人分擔這份痛苦，卻忘了這份痛苦有多沈重；他害索隆臨終時感到悲痛，他害索隆知道所有人都得死去、自己卻無能為力。

他早該知道的。

「我不能讓他們幫忙吧？」他從沒如此疲憊過。

『不錯。』

那lady回來了，又用那副理所當然的、該死的表情盯著自己。

『普通人都不夠強，沒法打一場必敗的戰爭。』

「我們不是普通人。」

『我知道，所以我才給你機會救他們。』

山治點點頭。「那些傢伙曾經是人吧。」他笨拙地掏出最後一根香煙。他只想到不住吐煙，以看清那些混球；可是總該有別的方法啊。「該死，剛才最少有十個動物系能力者。綠藻頭明明殺了其中一個，為什麼那傢伙沒有死？」

『已死之物無法再死。』

這似乎很有道理，可是──「已死之物也無法再起來幹架吧。」

Lady微笑著，似乎很滿意他的回答。山治很感激她協助自己，可是她一個勁地迫他猜謎、給他似是疑非的答覆，讓他十分厭煩。他還想繼續再問，可是神志卻漸漸變得恍惚。

『已死之物有時候的確可以繼續戰鬥。』山治的意識越來越模糊，眼前越來越幽暗。

山治還想開口說『因為有人讓他們繼續。』

可是已經太遲了。

只得留待下一次了。

 

TBC


	5. 【四日】

【四日】

「喂，廚子。你又在廚房睡著了？該去守船了。」索隆暗啞地低聲道，一臉惺忪。山治忍著不打呵欠。

「你滾去睡吧，笨蛋。我起來了。」山治疲憊的閉上眼睛。又來了，他又失敗了，機會不住減少，他卻一個伙伴也拯救不了。

他睜開眼睛仔細打量索隆的臉，想找出蛛絲馬跡，看劍士能不能記起昨天的事。可是索隆神色沒有一絲不自在；看著山治一動不動，索隆倒是一臉困惑，他彷彿在等著山治站起來。

山治嘆著氣站直身子。「好吧，我走了。」他低聲咕噥，拖著腳走向瞭望台，決定以緘默面對新的一天。

他不管索隆深思的目光，良久綠藻頭才聳聳肩，轉身回到廚房走向男寢室。很好，山治這時候實在不想面對他。

發生了昨晚的事，山治怎可能坦然面對他？

山治不單因為再次失敗而愧疚，也因為害綠藻頭經歷這種痛苦而深深自責。像山治跟索隆這種人，一定視保護重要的人為己任，無法拯救守衛大伙定是最殘酷的煎熬。

這種痛苦他承受過好幾天了，深深明白有多難熬；自己定是鬼迷心竅了，怎麼會認為綠藻頭能處理得比自己好？要是他們能逃過此劫，他知道索隆當時的表情一定會成為自己的夢魘，久久不滅。

雖然，他不曉得他們能不能活下去。

他清楚記得昨晚那東西所做的事：他的胸口深深插入一柄劍，卻能站起來把劍緩緩拔走，劍身與長袍也沒有一絲血跡。這種事，山治只在恐怖三桅帆船的僵屍身上見過，可是他知道這些混蛋不是僵屍。他就只知道這麼多了。

這些混帳到底是什麼鬼？

『已死之物無法再死。』那lady是這樣說的，山治也相信了。親眼目睹那個混帳輕描淡寫地把劍拔出來，他怎麼可能還不相信？

她總該有弦外之音吧──有人在幕後操控一切，等著看好戲。媽的，光是想到這點他就頭痛欲裂了。不了解敵人怎能打嬴呢？可是他知道，越了解這些傢伙，越明白他們無人能敵。

要是他繼續如此悲觀，他就死定了，大伙也死定了。

『已死之物無法再死。』

這句話讓他十分在意。為什麼？為什麼他總是想著這句話？雖然那lady的說話一直都很模糊隱晦，但她一直都在幫他，一直迂迴緩慢地給他提示。所以這句話也一定有暗示的。

要不是他如此疲憊，如此悲痛，就能推敲到箇中暗示了。

他一定得狠下心來冷眼旁觀，可是說易行難啊，只得仔細思考。

『每人有一天機會。』她起初是這樣說的。每人有一天機會。他還沒成功拯救過任何船員，可是他還有幾次機會。

為什麼他仍對這句話耿耿於懷？

『八個碎片、七人留下。你有七次機會把事情糾正過來。』這是指其中一個船員會死嗎？

他從最初就知道總該付上代價，也願意犧牲。如是非得讓一個人死，山治絕不會遲疑。可是──

『每人有一天機會。』

路飛。

綠藻頭。

娜美桑。

烏索普。

喬巴。

羅賓醬。

弗蘭基。

布魯克。

不管他怎樣點算，人數還是不對。她說『只能留七個』，即是──

『已死之物無法再死。』

靠！原來是這樣！答案不是明明白白就在眼前嗎？他定是瞎了眼、昏了頭吧。

他抬頭看向天海交界，月亮的倒影仍染上血紅嗎？還得等上多久這船番才能過去呢？

他一定得跟布魯克談談。

※

羅賓才踏入瞭望台，他就一個招呼就馬上爬下梯子，快得像見鬼似的。他一頭扎入男寢室，直直衝向布魯克的吊床。

除了守船的人，這麼早的時份大家都還沒起床，可是他知道布魯克不一樣。已死之物無法再死，那麼他也不需睡覺吧。

「布魯克。」他悄聲道，希望不會吵醒別人。布魯克轉頭看他，空洞的眼眶森森注視著山治的臉。山治不禁背上一冷，要習慣被骷髏盯著也太難了，這情況實在太恐怖。

「山治桑，怎麼了？」布魯克也配合山治，把嗓音壓下。

「沒事，但我得跟你談談。你能來廚房，讓我一邊跟你說話，一邊做早餐嗎？」

布魯克點著頭起床，無聲地跟著山治走出船艙。山治平常都會待早餐後才跟別人說話，因為做早餐的時間是屬於他自己的，這時候喧囂的伙伴還沒起來，船上不會吵鬧不休。

可是現在情況不如平常。

他倆才走進廚房，山治就直直走向灶台準備早餐，嫻熟的動作與慣常的程序讓他平靜下來，讓他有時間釐清思緒。

布魯克看著他，耐心等他說話，臉上一副若心所思的表情──如果骷髏還有表情的話。

「布魯克，我有點好奇。」山治點了爐火，開始烹煮米飯。「你的惡魔果實能讓人復活，那麼是你不會死吧？」

布魯克久久看著他，目光深邃凝重。他沒說什麼骷髏笑話，大概也感到情況嚴重吧，讓山治吁了口氣。

「我早已死了。」布魯克嚴肅低沉地回答。

「已死之物無法再死。」山治替他說下去，又對自顧自點頭，他想也是。可是布魯克能逃過一劫能算是好事嗎？他當時或許沒有淹死，可是永遠得受死去的伙伴困擾了。

「正是如此。」布魯克說：「這句話你從哪聽來的？山治桑？」布魯克的嗓音有點不尋常，讓山治回頭看他。「這話說得有特別。你說『已死之物』，而不是『已死之人』。是事物呢。」

山治聳聳肩，撒謊道：「沒從哪聽來。不過是好奇而已，我在想──」

「關於暴君熊跟索隆桑的事？」布魯克猜測道，卻跟事實差九丈遠，讓山治吁了口氣。從輪迴開始以後，他已忘記綠藻頭的自殺傾向──現在看來，恐怖三桅帆船倒變得像千百年前的事了。

山治又聳聳肩。「大概不是吧。」他知道布魯克一定不會相信自己。

布魯克的確不相信，只微笑說道：「可是每種惡魔果實只有一顆；就算你想多要一顆黃泉果實也是不行的。」

「我知道。」

「相信我吧，那絕不是好東西。不管你的身體變成怎樣，你還是會活下去，傷口痊癒也好、不痊癒也好，那也沒關係，你還是會活下去。只要還能站起來，就能繼續活著、就算不能站起來，你也得繼續活著；眼睜睜看著你珍視的人、珍視的東西逐漸變成塵土，自己卻得活下去，太痛苦了。」

『不要這樣啊！』山治幾乎大吼，卻忍耐著只點點頭，希望布魯克沒有從自己臉上看出什麼不妥。

「可是我還想見『她』一面。」布魯克朦朧說道，山治一怔。

「她？」

「對，她是被我騙了的年輕女核。」布魯克色迷迷地一眨眼。「我沒能看到她的內褲呢。」

「你在說什麼？」山治努力按捺著不尖叫。布魯克曾看過『她』，搞不好他現在還能看到。

「死神啊。她是個可愛的年輕女孩，嗓子跟天使一般甜美。」他嘆道：「我用黃泉果實騙過她一次，所以她說再不會把我帶走了。真可惜。」

山治還想繼續說，可是廚房門打開了，睡眼惺忪的羅賓走進來，代表這對話得終止了。

※

風暴一如往常，把千陽號晃得夠嗆。草帽團匆匆忙忙的四處奔走，按著娜美的指令工作，臉上緊張的表情連瞎子也能看見。

山治讓手腳按娜美的指令自行活動，心裏則不住回想跟布魯克的對話。大事不妙，事情要大條了。

要是他相信布魯克的說話──他也沒理由不相信──那麼敵人的身體就絕不會被擊垮了。就是耗盡耐性不住攻擊也不行。

而那lady暗示過的幕後黑手是何方神聖，山治也毫無頭緒。

山治已經無計可施了。

風暴一過去，山治就直往廚房衝，苦苦思索著。就算死踹猛揍、那些混球也毫髮未傷，畢竟連用劍捅他們也不行。是攻搫的方法不對嗎？要是他能揪出幕後黑手就好了。

擒賊先擒王向來都很見效，讓對方無法攻擊。可是他不曉得到底哪個是老大，也不曉得老大在哪。

「廚子，你心情不好？」沉思被索隆的嗓音打斷，山治幾乎給嚇得跳起來。

他忘了這時候該跟綠藻頭說話，可是經過昨晚一役，他絕對不想看見劍士，他實在沒法面對索隆。

可是這對話是逃不掉的。要是上幾次的經歷都可靠的話，他絕對逃不掉這對話。

「讓我心情不好的不就是你？」山治頭也不回地說，最好還是盡快熬過這邊。

「兩天前我醒來後，你就一直盯著我。你是不是有話要跟我說？」

山治還是不回頭，眼睛死死盯著空無一物的砧板。他太專心思考問題了，也懶得動手準備晚餐。

「沒有。」接下來只有一片沉默，他等著索隆離開廚房的聲音。聲音來得比想像中慢，但他還是聽到廚房門開關聲了，他又是獨個兒在廚房沉思。

可是他還是沒半點頭緒。

過了很久很久，久得快像一輩子了，他才聽見烏索普的大叫。山治鬼迷心竅地抓起最鋒利、看起來最可怕的幾張廚刀，一頭扎出門外。

一如所料，索隆正站在門外。他才踏出房門索隆就轉身盯著他，目光移到他的手上看到廚刀，驚愕得直挑眉。

「廚子，你幹嗎？」

山治也不管他，徑自走到娜美跟羅賓身旁，站在圍欄前看著黑船出現。

「哎，我從沒見過這麼噁心的海賊旗。」

「我知道。」山治低聲咕噥，準備作戰。如果用踹的不行，那他就把那些混帳切片剁碎。要是時間足夠的話，就算他不能殺了他們，也總該能讓他們沒法行動吧。

※

看不見敵人讓山治很難戳中他們；他倒是忘了自己雙手握刀，哪來的手點煙？

他閃身避開攻擊時撞到娜美，娜美正彎腰迴避攻擊，天候棒差點沒砸中山治的腦袋。就是這個了！

「娜美桑！用天候棒變出霧氣來，我們就能見到敵人了！」他興奮地大叫道，娜美卻圓睜著眼瞪著他，然後才一臉堅決地點點頭。

千陽號馬上佈滿重重霧氣，疲憊的船員總算能看到攻擊者的身影了。雖然可能會揍到身邊的伙伴，但總比盲目被攻擊來得好。

山治幾乎能清楚看見了：他起初以為有八個兜帽混帳，原來是十個才對。這些混帳全部都是動物系能力者，都是凶猛的食肉獸吧。他倆都處於半獸狀態，所以人型跟獸型的強項都佔遍了。

山治面對兩個對手，一個之前已經見過了，另外一個則是豹型女人。打從出生以來，他首次毫不遲疑地攻擊lady；這女人可是要殺了他的伙伴啊，而且她早已死了吧？

山治跟他們不住對抗，彷彿戰鬥了很久，把感官思想悉數集中在自己的動作上。揮刀、後退、閃避、飛踢、揮刀、割下、重覆、重覆、不住重覆。他疲得不住喘息，西服外套被撕成碎片，汗水把襯衣濕透。他不曉得自己到底打了多久，也沒聽到伙伴的聲音，心裏只有不住打轉的念頭。他知道自己擊中了對手，用刀割過他們，廚刀卻光潔如新。那些東西還是不住緊追著攻擊他。

霧氣突然消散，讓山治嚇了一跳，腳下一歪倒在甲板。

眼前的景象讓他寧可自己早被殺了。

站在甲板上的只剩敵人，伙伴全都不見了，可是他們曾待過的位置卻剩下大攤鮮血，大片大片的鮮血。

山治覺得自己快吐了。

山治怔怔站著，手裏一鬆廚刀落下，閉上眼睛等待解脫，希望重來一遍。

死寂的千陽號上，劃過刺耳的槍聲。

※

「他們怎麼攻擊都死不了啊。」山治懊惱地看著那lady。

他已經盡量避過攻擊了，但狀況還是不太妙。他這又是快要死了，但這次能活的時間比較多，非好好利用不可。

『不會死的。我說過他們早已經死了。』

「那我該怎樣打敗他們？」他試著站起來挨在圍欄，可是一陣劇痛狠狠擊中了他，讓他眼前一陣模糊。

『你無法打敗他們。』她哀傷地說道：『不是你想像中的那種打敗。』

山治嘆口氣，疲憊的閉上眼睛。這正是他所害怕的答案。「為什麼？為什麼你要這樣對我？為什麼這樣對我們？」山治哽咽著悄聲問：「要是我們非死不可，就給我們個痛快。每次都讓我看到他們倒在我眼前，我受不了，我看不下去了。」

她臉上一副憐憫失望的表情，讓山治覺得火氣直冒。『我還以為你更有本事。』

太過份了。山治掙扎著站好，也不管胸腹間的劇痛，不管不絕淌在甲板的鮮血，猛地撲向那女人，卻直直穿透她鬼魅般的身影。當然啊，她怎麼可能紓尊降貴親臨這裏？他大吼道：「你滿意了嗎？捉弄夠我們了嗎？」他俯身跪在地上，絕望地閉上眼睛：「你玩得很爽吧？」

『我不會讓人們蒙受苦難，我只結束他們的苦難。』她似乎憤怒了。『你要放棄了？你就只有這麼一點救伙伴的覺悟？』

山治睜開雙眼，狠狠地盯著她卻不答話。他很想大吼「才不！我才不會這就放棄！我永遠也不會放棄！」可是他無法說出口。

──讓他來拯救大伙，不會太勉強了嗎？

她似乎察覺到他在遲疑，感覺到他的痛苦，所以變得寬容溫柔了。『他們不會死，不代表你們就全體都得死。總有方法的，好好想想吧。』

她的身影消失了。山治閉上眼睛，等待死亡來臨。

 

TBC


	6. 【五日】

【五日】

「喂，廚子。你又在廚房睡著了？該去守船了。」索隆暗啞地低聲道，一臉惺忪。山治忍著不打呵欠。

「你滾去睡吧，笨蛋。我起來了。」山治低聲回應，嗓音疲憊絕望。他不行了，沒法再眼睜睜看著伙伴在他眼前死了。那女人說得對，他確實沒有本事。

索隆似乎覺得他的嗓音有點不妥，因為他動也不動，沒有離開廚房。

「廚子，你不舒服？」索隆皺眉問道。

『對。每晚都看著你們死，我這廢柴卻沒法阻止，我很不舒服、很厭倦了。』山治很想這樣說，但他已經無力讓索隆知道了；只聳聳肩、心灰意冷地說：「滾吧綠藻頭，我沒事。」索隆張張嘴，像是要反駁他的說話；山治卻搶先打個呵欠，再次閉上眼睛。「你走吧，我會去瞭望台的。」

廚房死寂一片。索隆的問題哽在咽喉，他卻死死看著山治，不肯離開。

沒多久就惹惱山治了。

他使勁睜開眼睛，狠狠地瞪著默不作聲的綠藻頭；他實在沒有憤怒的藉口，可是山治太疲乏痛苦了，也管不了那麼多。他很想好好睡一覺，最好可以睡上整整七天，醒來的時候伙伴都平安無事在他身邊。

「你他媽給我滾出去，綠藻頭！」他大吼著猛地站起來，索隆憂慮的臉變得懊惱，惺忪的雙眼充滿了火氣，這才是山治熟識的眼神。

「你搞屁啊？廚子？」索隆低吼著走向他。「你他媽不是該去守船嗎？可別想逃掉！」

山治從口袋掏出香煙，緩緩點了，朝索隆的臉吐了口煙，這實在是在找揍。山治正想狠狠打一場讓自己好過點，因為這種戰鬥他才能嬴。

光是想到這種就讓他怒意全失了。

他不是想跟索隆幹架、必須揍扁的傢伙也不是綠藻頭；把怨氣發洩在劍士身上也無補於事。

山治突然又變得很累、很累了。索隆瞇著眼瞪他，雙手握著劍鐔，渾身散發著危險的氣息。可是他沒有攻擊，這動作不過是回應廚子的找碴行為而己。

山治搖搖頭別過眼睛，轉身走向廚房門口。「我走了，你滾去睡吧，笨蛋。如果我們現在幹架，你缺一根毛喬巴也會跟我拼了。」他說完就離開了。

他隱隱聽到索隆說『臭廚子』之類的說話，但還是不管為妙。

他爬上瞭望台、抵著窗台坐下，也懶得看向海面的紅月倒影；那讓他想到昨晚千陽號上的攤攤血跡，看了的話自己肯定會受不了。

再次承受這該死的輪迴前，他非得釐清頭腦不可。

可是他的思緒凌亂得很。他不住想起昨晚的情況、還有跟那女人的對話。

自己想攻擊她、確實是昏了頭；可是讓他日復一日，眼睜睜看著伙伴死去，卻迫他沉著冷靜也實在不可能。他確實強悍，卻絕不是沒心沒肺的怪物，怎可能堅持這麼久？

而死神──那lady也承認了，他是不可能打敗那些東西的。如果這是事實，那她幹嗎要讓山治不住輪迴？難道她想他說「我投降了，把我們全都帶走吧」？

要是這是她的目的，那她快要成功了。

但這不可能吧，不可以是真的。她給他機會與希望，怎麼可能最終只剩失望、讓他比死更痛苦？

光想到這點又讓他生氣了，這次他也懶得安慰自己。

在他說來，憤怒比無助好上千倍。

※

羅賓來到瞭望台接班守船時，山治已經深深陷入憤怒怨恨；過去幾天他一直覺得痛苦絕望，這轉變多少讓他好過一點。

他一直做早餐，一直容許自己沉浸在怨氣中：那老女人讓他承受這一切、讓他很憤怒；大伙完全不曉得他的痛苦卻一直因他而死、讓他很怨恨；可是自己如此無能懦弱、倒最讓他生氣。

他不曉得怎樣打破這惡性循環，所以變得越來越憤怒。

他急躁地做早餐，動作暴戾短速，廚刀狠狠地剁著砧板，肯定要永遠留下痕跡的；讓臭老頭知道的話，絕對會一腳踢死他。可是他不在乎；他從沒如此孤單過，非得發洩不可。

他在心裏不住咒罵自己的伙伴，理性卻因羞恥而畏縮不前。因為這對大伙太不公平了。

路飛這白痴船長不會游泳不懂航海，腦筋一直綫，聽見冒險就爹娘不認，總把大伙往虎口丟。

烏索普這膽小鬼吹牛大王作戰時派不上用場，只能當船上的開心果。

喬巴這緊急用糧早該被吃了吧，作戰時他可幫不上忙。

弗蘭基這變態唯一可取之處就是製造武器，可是武器誰也救不了，所以他還是留在水之七都好了。

布魯克這骷髏早就死了，可是卻讓人不住救他，也太廢柴了吧。

還有綠藻頭。這混帳劍士最差勁了，肌肉發達頭腦簡單，只管到處濺血，害他們非得找個船醫。空有一身力氣卻得跟大伙一起死去，山治最討厭他了。

就算已經氣得不知所云語無倫次，他還是不肯想起兩位lady，要是暗地侮蔑lady的話，自己一定不會饒了自己的。他目前還不致於這麼墮落，可是明天的話他可不敢保證。

他自我厭惡、懊惱得渾身發抖，可是這時候羅賓推門進來了，他不得不努力讓自己平靜下來。她才進來一步就頓住腳步，若有所思地看著山治。

「你還好嗎？廚師桑？」羅賓審視良久才問道。

山治深吸口氣緊咬著牙，轉身回到灶頭繼續冷靜自己。他倒出一杯熱咖啡遞給羅賓，臉上拉出一抹清淺的微笑。

「我只是有點累而已，羅賓醬。」他感到笑容過於牽強脆弱，可是羅賓沒說什麼，只是點點頭坐好。

她不再說話，只是默默呷著咖啡，輕鎖眉心看著山治。

「山治──！！肚子餓了！！」大伙陸續走進來，路飛如常大叫大嚷。那麼一瞬山治十分怨恨他，怎麼可能如此愉快單純？他緊瞇著眼瞪向大伙，卻突然看見羅賓滿臉狐疑，連忙垂下頭去，深深呼吸控制情緒。

媽的，他快不行了！

他焦躁的情緒不一會就感染了其他船員，餐桌的氣氛馬上變得緊張死寂，大伙全都看著他。唯一不受影響是路飛，他正努力把食物塞進嘴巴，津津有味地死命咀嚼。

「你幹嗎啦？混帳廚子。」索隆一下子打破不安的死寂：「幹嗎一直看著我們？」

山治抬起頭來正想反駁，卻看見羅賓按住劍士的手，輕輕搖頭。

「廚師桑很累了，劍士桑。」她淺淺微笑。「他剛守過船，該休息了。」

索隆還是一臉不罷休的表情，山治倒希望綠藻頭能繼續說下去。從醒過來開始，他就想好好打一場了。

索隆瞪了他半晌，才轉頭看向羅賓，微微點頭走出廚房；大伙也趁機離開，只剩羅賓留下來看著山治。

「廚師桑。」她緩緩說道，像要安撫受驚的危險小動物似的。「有什麼煩惱嗎？你看起來很焦慮緊張。」

他很想朝什麼攻擊，咒詛世間萬物，大聲吼叫道『別煩我！』；但對方是羅賓，他不能當著她的臉做這種事。他只嘆了口氣，無力地挨著灶台。「我大概是病了，羅賓醬。」他別過眼睛撒謊。他曉得她絕不會相信，但她也絕不會窮追猛打，迫他說出真相。

「你確實蒼白，看起來很疲累。」她站起來走向他，掌心貼著他的前額。通常有lady如此關心他，他定會樂得化作一攤軟泥；可是今天他卻只有絲絲感激。「你還是讓喬巴檢查一下，睡一會才吃午餐吧。」

山治微笑著，這次是真切的笑意，一臉渴求地說：「我也想睡，可是沒有時間了。」

羅賓困惑地看著他，然後突然傳來弗蘭基的大吼，嚇得她直眨眼。

「好戲該上場了。」山治悄聲咕噥，跟著她走到甲板對抗風暴。

※

風暴過後，山治回到廚房，等待索隆走進來。今早他跟羅賓說話時心境平和，可是現在心裏只剩苦惱怨恨，還有可怕的孤寂。

身邊全是伙伴，卻仍感到孤寂，也太奇怪了。

他知道這不是他們的錯，可是他沒法控制自己。他們不曉得山治知道什麼，沒法跟他分擔痛苦；而他知道很快又得看著大伙死去，因為他太沒用無法阻止一切；這把山治折磨得快要瘋了。

他聽見房門打開又關上，可是沒聽見腳步聲。山治詫異地轉過身去，空蕩蕩的廚房卻只剩他一個人。

「現在別進去，劍士桑。」羅賓的嗓音從門外傳來。「廚師桑不舒服，風暴讓他沒能休息。」

「我才不管混帳廚子休息不休息。」索隆高聲說道，山治倒聽得分明。他狠狠一咬牙，希望羅賓醬沒擋著混蛋劍士，真想一腳踢爆綠藻頭。立即、馬上！「他整天都擺著一張臭臉，一直盯著我們看，總該給個解釋吧。」

「你現在走進去，他也不會給你解釋，把你踢死才是正經。」羅賓饒富趣味地說道，讓山治很不爽。

「這樣正好。」索隆回答道。山治看見廚房板門開了一丁點，卻又馬上關上。

「劍士桑，你再受傷的話，船醫桑會很生氣的。」

山治翻翻白眼；反正不久以後他還是會受重傷的，有分別嗎？但羅賓這話顯然說對了；因為門板打開後進來的不是索隆，卻是她。

「啊，廚師桑。」她微笑道，山治卻轉過身去開始假裝忙亂，胡亂切剁，彷彿沒有偷聽他們說話似的。可是她才不相信。「我來替劍士桑拿瓶酒。」

「酒在酒架上。」山治粗略簡短地回答，心裏氣她胡亂插手，卻也佩服她完美的處理手法。「要喝酒就讓那綠藻頭自己拿，怎能讓美麗的lady代勞？」

「謝謝你。快要吃晚餐了嗎？船長桑快把船醫桑吃了。」她答非所問，反正山治也不需要她回答，因為他清楚知道那傢伙為什麼不進來。

「敵襲！」烏索普在外面大吼，讓他們無法繼續說話。山治疲乏的嘆了口氣，羅賓疑惑的看著他。

「去吧。」他不看她。「今天還漫長得緊呢。」

※

他們才走到外面，山治就半刻不遲疑地走向娜美，要求她做一樣的事。娜美困惑地看看他，問他是不是瘋了；可是當她挨了第一記看不見的攻擊後，馬上照辦了。

接下來的戰鬥跟上次差不多；山治像個瘋子似的拼死戰鬥，擋在他身前的他都悉數踹飛劈裂。

他直直撞上索隆，嘴裏朝他噴粗話，心裏卻想一腳踢爆那顆綠藻腦袋；一個分神，身側狠狠吃了一記。

「靠！死綠藻！你幫不上忙就閃邊去別擋路！」他大吼道，目的意義真實虛幻他通通辦不清了。

索隆狠狠盯著他，卻不作一聲，嘴裏咬著和道，臂上汨汨冒出鮮血。他又轉身回去劈向疾衝而來的敵人；看見被砍中的敵人緩緩站起來，他不禁死死緊咬著劍鐔。

「每個都他媽派不上用場。」山治壓著嗓音悄聲道。身側傳來的劇痛讓他更憤怒了。

「死廚子你他媽在幹嗎？」索隆閃身避過一記攻擊，然後一劍揮回去。

「沒事，沒在幹嗎，死綠藻。」山治一腳把中央的豹臉女人踢得趴在地上。「不過是在幹架，試著不死一次而已。」

山治看上去一臉快死的表情，可是看他踢人的動作，倒也不必幫他的忙。

「該死的白痴廚子。」索隆快要撲上去揍山治了，卻突然頓下來，耳邊縈迴著可怕的槍聲，可是緊接而來的慘叫聲更讓他們毛骨悚然。索隆猛睜著眼，焦慮地環視四周，像是要在大霧看清什麼似的。「什麼事？」

「媽的！不要！」

山治心裏所有的怒氣都消失了，卻充斥著滿滿的絕望──原來他心裏一直都充斥著絕望。不要，不要再來了。

他想閉上眼睛，讓一切消失。

「廚子你幹嗎！躲過去啊！」索隆大吼著一把推開他，山治回頭卻看見索隆趴在地上，鮮血從胸前洶湧而出。

「不要！停啊！住手！」山治叫道，身邊的霧氣終於消散了，讓他看清四周。

他又是最後一人站著。他又失敗了。

他又閉上眼睛，等待她到來。

※

「我不想跟你說話，讓我靜靜死了算了。」那女人再次出現時，山治悄聲道。

雖然之前幾次已經很慘，但今天是最可怕的。不止是看著伙伴死去自己卻毫無辦法，而是他深知這種事會再次發生，讓他的內心也逐漸死去；雖然她說過有解決方法，但他一直茫無頭緒。

這種折磨讓他受不了。他有機會可以救拯大伙，卻笨得找不到方法。他上輩子定是窮凶極惡之徒，這輩子得補償吧。

『你真的放棄了。』她似乎他媽覺得萬分失望，讓山治一整天下來首次有某種感受。

「滾。」他憤怒得幾乎說不出話來。

『不行。不帶上你的話我沒法離開。』

「你只是想把我帶走？我只須跟你走？」山治了無所謂地嚷道。這是他從小以來，首次對一個女人、對一個聲稱協助他的人大聲嚷嚷。不管她看上去是個女人，反正她也不是普通lady。這是死神，這是惡魔，害他經歷這一切苦難。

搞不好他早就墮入十八層地獄，只是自己不曉得而已。

她沒有回答只是盯著他，臉上一副若有所指的表情，讓山治再次覺得自己是個白痴。她一直在試著告訴他什麼事，可是自己太疲累太絕望，腦筋已經不清楚了。

他已經什麼都不在乎了。

「你想我死？」他刻薄地問，所有怒意挫折一口氣全發洩出來。「好啊，我快死了，所以你才來這裏嘛。」

她哀傷的搖搖頭，仍然不作一聲。這是她首次不給他暗示，他從沒如此痛恨她。

「好吧，隨你的便！」他閉上眼睛，等待事情完結。

他沒等上太久。

 

TBC


	7. 【六日】

「喂，廚子。你又在廚房睡著了？該去守船了。」索隆暗啞地低聲道。

「你滾去睡吧，笨蛋。我起來了。」山治垂著頭悄聲道。

山治不想從長櫈上起來，反正沒有意義。就算他一整天窩在這，結果也是一樣，大伙還是得死。反正結局無論如何都一樣，不管山治做什麼結局也不會改變。

「喂，廚子，你在幹嗎？快點走！」索隆的目光快在山治背後灼出兩個洞了。

山治疲憊的嘆口氣，也不管索隆，直接走向瞭望台。

他再沒有氣力跟綠藻頭吵架了，說確實點他是再沒有氣力做任何事。他只想閉上眼睛，永遠沉睡。

他再也沒有能揮霍的能量，可是怨恨世事不公卻只讓山治虛耗更多力氣，光是呼吸都教他累得不行。

可是他還得多熬兩天。

他坐下來閉上眼睛，不想看向海面詭譎的紅月。反正他早已知道那代表滅亡。

他不知道該做什麼，反正再沒關係了。時間無多，多想無益、行動才是正經；可是他完全不知道該怎麼辦。

他從沒想過，有朝一日自己會放棄如此重要的東西。

但他還能怎樣？耗盡全力卻悉數失敗，過去幾天只能眼睜睜看著伙伴一遍又一遍地死去；他清楚記得大伙眼睛漸變黯淡時的表情：烏索普一臉驚愕、娜美一臉哀傷、羅賓一臉絕望、弗蘭基一臉痛苦、索隆一臉恐怖；其剩三人的表情他沒看見，可是腦海自動為他幻想出更悲慘的表情。

他知道就算自己能再度入睡，這些表情也會成為一輩子的夢魘。

但他知道自己不可能會活下去，也深知草帽團不可能逃過一劫。他可是他媽累得要命，心痛得要死，提不起勁再怨恨死神了：這不是她的錯，她也不想選錯人，誰教他無能得沒法好好把握她給予的機會？

她該挑選綠藻頭的。

綠藻頭雖然是個會自殺的白痴，可是他畢竟在緊急關頭救了大伙。這不就夠了？

他快要歇斯底里地大笑了，只得竭力冷靜下來。自己無能，卻害伙伴為自己付上代價，也太諷刺了吧。

居然羨慕綠藻頭能辦到自己做不到的事，自己定是壞到腦殼去了。

他閉上刺痛的眼睛，眼淚快湧出來了，只得使勁深呼吸。羅賓醬快來交替船番，可不能讓她看見自己這副模樣。

這天才剛開始，自己已經如此頽廢了。

這天一定很難熬過去。

※

風暴總算過去，大海平和寧靜，彷彿一切不曾發生。山治讓自己跌坐在甲板，閉上眼睛深呼吸。

他知道自己得去預備晚餐了，可是那有意義嗎？反正那頓晚餐他永遠都沒法做完。他大可坐在這裏、跟大伙一起休息夠了才進廚房，還是說今晚乾脆不去廚房好了。

反正沒有人知道有何分別。

不一會，伙伴的聲音就紛紛響起，死寂跟剛才的風雨一併消失不見了。他們都愉快又生猛地吵吵鬧鬧，可是山治知道這些歡樂的聲音不久就要變成絕望的慘叫，讓他難過得快要死了。讓他留下來吧，伙伴快樂的吵鬧聲能聽多少是多久。

「怎麼了，索隆？」路飛的聲音讓山治回過神來，只得慵懶地睜開一隻眼睛。

索隆站在他前面，神色不自然地盯著自己。

『好吧，綠藻頭總會察覺到不妥的。』山治玩味的想著。

「幹嗎？綠藻頭。」山治也懶得站起來。

索隆抿著嘴，專注認真地打量著他，眉心挑得老高。他歪頭看向山治，然後轉身看向廚房。他似乎認為山治這時候該在廚房，可是嘴上卻什麼都沒說。

「山治我肚子餓了！」路飛從索隆背後說，嗓音滿是期待，已經算不上在哀求山治做飯了。「你要做晚餐了吧？」

山治忍著不嘆氣，掙扎著爬起來，撣撣西服又伸個懶腰。「我這就去，路飛。」他看著船長，朝那萬分燦爛的笑容蒼白虛弱的笑了笑。

希望路飛沒有察覺。

「我要吃肉！」

「我就知道。」山治最後瞄瞄動也不動的綠藻頭，轉身走進廚房。

索隆緊跟著他走進廚房；一如山治所料，他在餐桌旁坐好，手邊擱著未開封的酒瓶，默默地盯著自己。山治也不管他，徑自拿出蔬菜肉類。明明知道不會吃飯，通常他是不會動用食材的；算了，反正現在也不是平常日子。

況而綠藻頭如此專注地盯著自己，手下閒著的話他怎可能冷靜自若？

沉默良久，山治才轉過身去看著他。「聽好，綠藻頭，你要說什麼我不想知道。」他的嗓音輕得幾乎聽不見。「酒拿了就滾。」

「廚子，你心情不好？」索隆還是頑固得讓人心煩。

山治疲憊地嘆氣。「讓我心情不好的他媽不就是你？」他又搖搖頭。「我快累死了，可是這天還沒完，我也不想不停跟你說一樣的話。」他轉身背向索隆，希望綠藻快點離去，好讓他能在最後一場好戲之前休息一陣子。

索隆動也不動，卻仍舊說道：「不對。兩天前我醒來後，你就一直盯著我。你是不是有話要跟我說？」

山治翻翻白眼。這綠藻頭也太煩人了吧。

「這次能饒了我嗎？我實在不想說了。」他輕聲說道：「綠藻頭，讓我一個人待著吧。反正我們明天也還得繼續，現在說了也沒用。」

索隆瞪著他，像在盯著個瘋子似的；山治也覺得自己大概跟瘋子相差無幾。

「你很古怪，廚子。」

「我知道。你他媽給我滾出去。」山治總算提高音量，沒有耐性跟綠藻頭磨耗下去了。

索隆只瞪著他，卻動也不動。

「媽的，你夠了吧！你想跟我說暴君熊的事？好啊我們這就說清楚！」山治摔下廚刀，大步走向索隆。「你要我說你是個白痴低能的自殺混蛋？我以前或許會這樣認為，現在可不同了，現在我了解你的想法，要是有機會的話我他媽也會這樣做！」

索隆壞笑著。「你不也努力試過了？」

「我知道。」他閉上眼睛，不曉得自己幹嗎要理會綠藻頭。他當然有努力試過呀，只是他不如索隆，失敗了，一遍又一遍地失敗了。要是不會成功的話，那他幹嗎還要繼續瞎費勁？「走吧，索隆，我很厭倦了，不想永無休止地再談一樣的話題。」

「你在說什──？」

「敵襲！」

山治再次睜開雙眼。自己的表情一定很糟糕，因為索隆一臉擔憂，不再壞笑了。

「時候到了。」他強迫自己的身體往外走，每踏一步心臟都被狠狠掰去一塊。

他真的不想去，可是他還有別的選擇嗎？

※

山治冷冷地看著雙方戰爭，突然覺得眼前發生的一切都與他無關，真奇怪。他連身上受傷了也毫不在意，也沒有讓娜美造出霧氣。

反正一切都不會改變，從來都不會改變。

索隆重重撞上山治身旁的圍欄，被打得順不過氣來。他看向山治，從沒如此震驚過。「混帳廚子！你他媽到底在幹嗎？」他一邊吼道，一邊用劍擋過看不見的攻擊。

山治看看他聳聳肩，點煙長長抽了一口。肚子吃了一記時，被煙嗆得不住咳嗽。

「沒幹嗎。」山治總算能喘過氣來。「反正結局還是一樣，我不管了。」

索隆一拳揍向他，幾乎把他揍到海裏；山治看得分明卻懶得閃躲。

「混帳死廚子，你他媽到底怎麼了？」索隆朝山治大吼，山治幾乎能看到這傢伙身上傳來的怒意與擔憂。索隆一把抓過他的衣領，才把他扯離圍欄，子彈就直直打進山治剛站著的位置。

山治任由索隆拉著，有史以來首次不反抗他；要是讓事情繼續下去的話，這搞不好也是最後一次了。

光想到這點他就忍不住大笑起來，笑聲脆弱空洞得連自己也渾身發寒。

他真的瘋了。

他們身周的打鬥聲音越來越響，吆喝聲也越來越絕望。山治背後突然傳來一記槍聲，他只嘆了口氣。

「烏索普死了。」他悄聲道，索隆卻滿眼驚恐地看著他，目光從山治臉上，轉向在山治背後倒下的烏索普。

「你怎知道？」

「接下來就是你了。」山治眼裏盈滿瘋狂，索隆死死皺著眉心，試著往後倒退，遠離山治。

山治不由自主地抓過索隆的襯衣，不讓他走開。大概是鬼迷心竅了吧，他也不知道自己在幹什麼，回過神來已經把唇貼在索隆嘴上了。

這接觸過於倉促笨拙，根本算不上親吻。山治從索隆嘴裏嚐到血氣，也從沒見過索隆臉上的表情。搞不好索隆也瘋了。

山治又在大笑。

「再見了，索隆。」他放開索隆，索隆卻倒在他身上，緩緩滑倒在甲板，閉上眼睛。

山治往後倒退一步，轉身再次面向甲板挨著圍欄。他環視四周，跟以前好幾次一樣，自己是最後一人了。

該也讓他死了吧。

多熬一天，多熬一天就不用再經歷這一切了。

他聽到槍聲，也感到痛楚，眼睛不由自主地緩緩閉上。可是他使勁睜眼，想親眼看著死神來臨。

他想跟她說：你嬴了，隨你把我帶走，到哪都可以。越快越好。

多一天輪迴，多一天苦難。

她現身了。她的身影在甲板上出現，那些兜帽身影卻馬上不見了。那些混帳仿彿不能與她並存似的，瞬間消失得無影無蹤。他細心傾聽，想知道那些看不見的那些東西在哪，卻發現船上只剩他倆。

靠。

他是豬頭嗎？

山治諷刺得想大笑，只得死死抿著嘴。他知道自己大笑的話，就得跟這一整天一樣，繼續保持那空虛昏沉的狀態了。

現在他該冷靜思考啊。

總算知道解決方法了。

※

「解決方法是你吧？」山治終於明白了。他看著死神；只要知道答案一切都迎刃而解，可是他卻耗了那麼多時間才理解過來。

『不錯。』她微笑著，又變成年輕的美女。

「那些戴兜帽的是什麼？」

『不過是幻影而已。讓你分散精神，看不清真正的敵人。控制他們的幕後黑手十分危險。』

山治用沒受傷的手掏出香煙，叼在嘴裏點了，樂於品嚐尼古丁的味道，也樂於知道自己一定會嬴。他已經知道該怎麼辦了。

「除了這些幻影以外，我可沒見到什麼幕後黑手。」

『我知道。他沒有現身，也沒法現身。但他的確就在那裏，的確在黑船上，奪取不屬於他的靈魂。』

山治笑了。「他卻奪不去我的靈魂。」

『你的靈魂歸我，從第一晚我已經佔了。』

山治點點頭，又抽一口煙。「為什麼？」

那女孩走近他，在他身側蹲下，伸出手去輕觸他的臉。手直直穿透他的臉，可是山治能感到一絲溫暖。『他──我的哥哥也曾是一位死神，可是他不滿足本屬自己的靈魂，很快就想奪走更多不屬於他的生命。我們非懲罰他不可，可是我們只能利用紅月魔咒，把他封印在魔鬼三角，限制他能接觸的靈魂數量，希望也能幫助那些被他奪去的靈魂。』

「原來如此。」

『你不憤怒、也不害怕了。』她微笑著輕聲說。

山治大笑著，經歷好幾天絕望後，自己的笑聲倒變得陌生。「你給我機會拯救伙伴嘛。」

『有代價的。』

山治看向身旁荒涼的甲板，千陽號空蕩蕩的只剩屍體。他盯著索隆的屍身；幸好綠藻頭不會想起自己曾做過什麼。

大伙都會沒事，不必讓他們知道代價是什麼。

「很划算。」

她微笑了，山治閉上眼睛。

下一天快點來吧，他等不及了。

 

TBC


	8. 【終日】

「喂，廚子。你又在廚房睡著了？該去守船了。」索隆暗啞地低聲道，一臉惺忪。山治忍著不打呵欠。

「你滾去睡吧，笨蛋。我起來了。」山治一下子跳起來衝到外面，微曦的清涼空氣讓他頭腦清醒。

最後一次機會了，這次他可不能失去任何一位伙伴。他知道自己該怎麼辦。

他一邊愉快地哼著小調，一邊爬上瞭望台，看向窗外，海面映出紅血的月亮。他向來不喜歡紅色，這幾天過後他更是討厭這種顏色。不過今天他不在乎。

今天的月色不如鮮血詭譎，卻如紅寶石嬌艷。

娜美桑一定會喜歡的。

娜美桑──又一個念頭冒出來。他想到娜美桑那靈動的雙眼、玲瓏的身材。娜美桑太美麗了，為她而死絕對沒有問題。

今晚他就要為她而死了。就在今晚。

他也願意為羅賓醬而死。他想起羅賓醬那溫柔的嗓音，知性的雙眼。那高貴大方的lady一直冷靜自若，美麗動人。為羅賓醬為而死也絕對沒有問題。

山治微笑著想起兩位lady，兩位可愛美麗的lady。

但他不止想起她們，為其他伙伴而死也是沒有問題的。

路飛承諾過會帶他去實現願望。除老頭子以外，他是首個沒有質疑自己夢想的人──如果All Blue對山治說來是真實存在的，那麼對路飛說來也是真實的。這樣就足夠了。

可能的話，山治願意追隨船長到天涯海角。

烏索普，偉大的烏索普船長。這傢伙還不知道自己有多勇敢，總是用荒誕的故事武裝自己。山治知道烏索普有朝一日定會成為勇敢的海上戰士。雖然沒法看見那傢伙夢想成真十分可惜，但山治知道自己也曾使他變成勇士，這樣就足夠了。

喬巴還是個孩子，雖然個頭很大，卻只是個孩子。這孩子一直在努力追上他們，這定必不容易吧，草帽團可盡是怪物啊。他經歷了這麼多，卻還能保持赤子之心，實在是奇蹟。希望喬巴能永遠保持這點。

他願意獻出所有，讓喬巴保持赤子之心。

弗蘭基還是個變態，不論如何他都是個變態。可是，只要看一眼千陽號，就知道這傢伙不是個普通的變態。山治不得不承認這變態很會為大伙製造狂野的氣氛，他與其他伙伴一樣瘋狂，他的夢想也一般偉大。這夢想他非得實現不可。

布魯克在草帽團這班畸胎中也算是個怪人。山治清楚知道布魯克有多堅定，就算死了，還堅持要實現與伙伴的承諾。他一定得讓布魯克說到做到。

還有索隆──那白痴混帳綠藻頭願意以性命交換船員。大概只有他會理解山治、會理解山治將要作出的犧牲。他倆都為拯救伙伴，樂於犧牲自己的願望，也實在太相似了。

想到綠藻頭，山治心裏一疼，不禁想起自己昨晚幹了什麼事。

自己真的是個白痴。

自從步上梅莉號後，他就一直喜歡綠藻頭，也一直討厭綠藻頭；一直討好船上的lady，也一直跟他拳來腳往。暴君熊一事後，他擔心得快死了──索隆竟敢獨自承擔一切，還差點把命丟了，讓山治擔心又生氣。

現在想起來，這次輪迴的重點倒是顯淺得緊。

可是他與死神周旋了好幾遍，而且在快瘋掉的情況下，才找到解決方法的。希望綠藻頭可別知道這方法，因為自己不會再在他身邊，把他帶回去了。

真奇怪，他對大伙的感想兩次竟截然不同。想起自己上一次輪迴的行為讓他羞愧卻死，幸好不會有人記得。

山治好幾天都沒睡過，卻覺得精神抖擻；羅賓走進瞭望台時，他燦爛地笑著迎接她。

「羅賓醬，你今天真可愛啊！」

她確實很可愛，頭髮蓬鬆一臉惺忪，愛睏地朝他微笑。「早安，廚師桑。你今天心情很好啊。」

「對啊。之前有個問題讓我煩惱得快要瘋掉，總算找到解決方法了。」

其實他真的瘋了。但他不會跟她說實話。

「這太好了。」她挨著窗台看向海面。

「我要去做早餐了，羅賓醬。你今天有沒有特別想吃的東西？」他雖早知道她的回覆，但還是問了。

「謝謝你，廚師桑，但平常的早餐已經很好了。」

他點點頭走向廚房，非得做一頓讓人難忘的早餐不可。

這是他做的最後一頓早餐了。

※

「哇噢！山治！今天的早餐超～～棒啊！」路飛圓瞪著眼，朝滿桌豐盛得誇張的食物直流口水。

從大伙臉上的表情看來，他們都有相同的感想。山治胸腔裏盈盈的盡是滿足與依戀。

「廚子，今天是什麼日子？」只有索隆沒有驚訝得目瞪口呆。他滿臉狐疑地不住打量山治與食物。

「不過想試試新菜而已。」山治撒謊：「你瞧不順眼嗎？綠藻頭。」

「山治！你每天都試新菜吧！」路飛嘴裏塞滿了肉類米飯，卻興奮得直嚷嚷，把米粒都噴到桌面。山治賞了他一腳，誰讓他總是邊說話邊吃飯？大伙也趁機開始吃早餐了。

山治細細地看著他們，把他們深深鎸進心裏：路飛思想單純，卻一臉餓鬼相；烏索普嘰嘰喳喳的不住撒謊；布魯克說著骷髏冷笑話；羅賓醬一臉縱容地微笑；娜美桑也淘氣地笑著；喬巴興奮得雙眼發亮，連索隆那狐疑的表情他也緊緊記住了。這是他的伙伴，他只想記著他們現在的表情，把心裏染血的痛苦記憶抹去。

「我去給弗蘭基送早餐。」在路飛能把食物悉數吞下去前，他用盤子盛了食物帶走。

他爬上瞭望台，弗蘭基正盯著窗外平靜的大海。這天早上他忙著做早餐，忙著思考，壓根沒空看過海面；可是他不得不承認，風平浪靜的魔鬼三角實在很漂亮。

「呦，謝啦！廚子小哥！」弗蘭基接過山治給他的可樂。

山治一直想讓他改過早餐喝可樂的惡習，可是實在不太成功。

「海面super平靜的。」弗蘭基一口喝光可樂，伸手又拿第二瓶。山治挨著牆點了煙，凝視碧藍的海面。

「的確很平靜。」

「希望會有大風，把我們直接吹向魚人島。」弗蘭基喝完第二瓶可樂，開始吃著早餐。「廚子小哥！這真是SUPER棒啊！」

山治微笑。「我知道。」

山治靜靜待著，瞭望台只剩弗蘭基狼吞虎嚥的聲音。他總算吃完，天邊也開始湧來重重烏雲了。

「媽的。惡魔三角的天氣真的SUPER詭譎！風暴快來了。」弗蘭基瞇著眼看向窗外，大吼：「全體集合！」

他們爬下瞭望台。

※

山治從沒試過做晚餐時雙手顫抖，可是時限逼近，讓他無法再冷靜自恃；他的神經都在興奮又恐懼地叫囂，全身充滿能量；他理應早已毫無力氣了。

他不曉得自己為什麼會待在廚房，假裝一切正常，預備永遠不會完成的晚餐；可是他在等著時限來臨，手下非做點什麼不可。

他也在等著索隆，可不能忘了，他還在等著索隆呢。綠藻頭會進來廚房，把那重覆又重覆的對話再說一遍。山治一直在等著，愉悅地、壞心地等著。反正他今晚就要死了，又有什麼關係呢？今晚不會按著劇本走，其中一個不同，就是山治會把自己想說的話，一口氣全告訴笨蛋綠藻頭。

無論自己做什麼都不會有惡果，實在太自由了。他可以不打招呼，就邊噴髒話邊踢爆那顆綠藻，也不需要什麼原因。他甚至可以吻他，因為他知道，就算自己只是單戀也好，索隆也來不及拒絕他，也不會有人心痛。

起碼山治不會心痛。但索隆可能會不舒服，所以山治不會吻他。

山治曾考慮過把一切都告訴大伙，讓他們幫忙把敵人擊退；但是如果山治必須做的事讓他們知道了，他們絕不會樂意照辦。所以他只得緊守秘密；要拯救大伙就只能緊守秘密了。

就算他們以後會恨他，也沒關係。

他聽到索隆走進廚房。一如往常，他拿了酒就轉身凝睇自己；可是他的表情跟之前有點不同，雖然他一樣在看著自己，可是他們視綫對上時，索隆雙頰卻會隱隱發紅。這傢伙該不會記得昨天的事吧？

希望他不記得。

索隆搖搖頭，像是要揮走什麼念頭似的。「廚子，你心情不好？」

「不錯。」山治看著索隆驚詫的表情，忍不住壞笑著。「我要跟你談談，你那傻裏傻氣的自殺傾向。」

「所以你今天才這麼起勁？一直等著把我罵個狗血淋頭？」索隆的嘴角也拉起一抹壞笑。

山治大笑了。他好一陣子都沒試過這麼愉快；一直都浸沉在絕望中，讓他忘了跟伙伴一起有多快樂；也忘了跟綠藻頭吵鬧幹架是他最喜歡做的事。他以後肯定會想念跟綠藻頭吵架的時光。

「罵你？不會啦，罵你的話我也太偽善了，對不？」他一把拿過擱在桌上的酒，開了瓶，痛快地猛喝一大口；酒精沿著他的喉嚨一路灼燒，讓他忍不住皺了臉。這酒太嗆了。

「那你想怎樣？」索隆一臉疑惑。這對話顯然跟他想像的不一樣。

「你想犧牲性命拯救我們，可是你有靜下來想過，我們會多難受嗎？」山治走向酒架，選出年份最佳的醇酒。反正他走了以後，大伙明天就會把酒倒進大海致敬，怎能讓他們浪費好東西？

還是趁現在喝掉吧。

「我沒想過。」索隆老實回答。「我只知道，不論你有怎樣的感受都是好的，因為你們還能活著，還有感受。」

山治點點頭。他就在等這答案，也希望索隆以後還會記得這答案。

「你沒想過路飛的感受，沒想過我的感受。」他一頓又說：「但我明白你為什麼要這樣做，希望你不會再做相同的事。」

「你想說什麼？」索隆專注地盯著他，臉上的迷惑顯而易見。

「今晚會有事發生。」他終於說道。

「什麼？」

「我不能說更多了，但你一定得相信我。」

「廚子，你這就喝醉了？」

「我沒有！你閉嘴，留心聽好。快要有事發生了，你別想阻止。」

索隆依然頑固地搖頭。「你說什麼我完全聽不懂。」

山治嘆口氣，覺得自己的耐性都快耗光了。不管他多努力控制情緒，跟索隆說話就是會讓他迅速發飆。「你不必聽懂，想讓大伙活下來的話，就相信我、按我的話去做。」

「你怎麼知道？」索隆逼問。

「就是知道，別問了。」要讓計劃成功，就只得盡量瞞著他們。「你相信我嗎？」他又問道，嚴肅認真地看進索隆雙眼。

索隆瞇著眼，滿臉深思地打量山治。「廚子，到底怎麼了？」

「媽的！豬頭你別問了！到底相不相信我？我們沒時間慢慢解釋！」山治看向窗外，黑船隨時都會出現，烏索普快要大叫示警了。

「你這混蛋！快點跟我解釋這是怎麼了！你平日已經夠古怪了，今天居然更詭譎，你以為我瞎了眼沒發現？豐盛得嚇死人的早餐，一整天笑個不停，就是對抗風暴時也笑瞇瞇。你很不妥。」索隆頑固地逼問。

這天殺的頑固死綠藻！山治真想一腳把他踢清醒。「你這王八蛋，相信我吧。」山治幾乎在懇求他了，焦躁地匆匆說道：「很快就有一艘黑船攻擊我們，按著我的話做，說不定還有一絲生機。」他得讓索隆相信自己，卻沒有時間說服他，讓他知道自己不是瘋了；搞不好他真的瘋了，反正他不在乎，只要把大伙保護好就行。

「廚子，你到底喝了什麼？你在說什──」

「閉嘴！索隆！」山治終於大吼，又看向窗外，沒時間解釋了。「這種事我已經歷過很多次，知道大家該怎樣做！你他媽就相信我一次！不要再浪費時間問白痴問題了！」

索隆還想反駁；他動動嘴，山治就知道了。

「敵襲！」烏索普的吼聲傳來。索隆疑惑地瞇瞇眼，看看窗外又轉向山治，眼睛滿是疑問。

「什麼事？」

「沒時間了。」山治衝向門口：「按著我的話做，我待會才跟你解釋。」以後也沒法解釋了，希望事後自己沒法跟他們一起，他們也不會生他的氣。

「好吧，你最好解釋清楚。」索隆跟著他走到外面。

他們已看到黑船了，山治驚喜交雜。這次他要成功，不管如何他都要成功。

「給你訊號時，你就把烏索普推到海裏。」他死死盯著黑船，錯過了索隆的表情。

卻也沒法錯過耳邊欲聾的怒吼。「搞屁啊？廚子！你真的壞到腦殼去了？」

山治轉頭看他，眼睛瘋狂嚐血地閃動；他看到索隆朝自己直皺眉，卻毫不在意。「聽好，按我的話做，到時你就會明白了。跟好烏索普，給你訊號時你就把他丟下去。唯有這樣──」山治環視四周，發現大伙已經準備好了。自己竟然浪費時間跟綠藻頭說話！「媽的！」

「哎，我從沒見過這麼噁心的海賊旗。」娜美已經說話了，山治也不耗著，趕緊衝向她。

他急急說道：「娜美，聽我說。你必須用天候棒在船上造出霧氣。」他知道綠藻頭跟著他，饒富趣味地聽他說話。他看見索隆挑挑眉，這才發現自己居然直呼她的名字；可是他沒時間管那麼多了。

娜美皺著眉看他。「大霧的話我們也沒法看見敵人啊。」

「不會的，有霧的話我們才能看見敵人。相信我吧。」

山治意識到自己什麼都不解釋，卻要求伙伴相信自己，但他別無他選了。

「你肯定嗎？廚師桑？」羅賓在娜美身旁問道。

「肯定。」

羅賓點點頭。娜美先看向她，再看向山治。「好吧，我照辦，但你欠我一個解釋。」

「好、好，我知道。」他不耐煩地吼道：「弗蘭基！站在lady身邊！夠膽擅自離開，我就一腳把你直接踢到魚人島！聽到沒？」

「小哥，你怎麼了？」弗蘭基皺眉問道。

「沒時間解釋了！」那些兜帽身影快要出現了。

「按廚師桑的話做，弗蘭基。」羅寶說道，弗蘭基只得不情願地點點頭。「好吧。」

山治吁了口氣；大家都會沒事的。

※

這次，山治讓娜美造出大霧，不盡是為了讓大伙看清敵人。白霧濃厚，大伙連自己人都沒法看清，這正中山治下懷。他早就記得伙伴的位置與動作，唯一變數只是綠藻頭與弗蘭基，但他也處理好了。

霧氣很重要，因為大伙沒能看到自己。

他一定得讓他們作戰，反正他們也不可能袖手旁觀；山治也得拼命戰鬥，在時限前他不能死。烏索普是關鍵，因為他總是第一人，所以山治得確保他平安無事。

他越來越擅長避過那些動物系能力者了；他利用大霧反將他們一軍，這就能清楚看見他們，避過攻擊了。

他專心一致地一邊避過攻擊，一邊圍著兩位lady走，他知道烏索普跟索隆在附近。

他聽到有人憤怒恐懼地吼叫，也隱隱聽到陣陣嗚咽聲逼近。時間快到了。

「羅賓，娜美，別慌。」山治聽見船長說道。「不管這些傢伙是誰，揍扁不就好了。」

霧中傳來金屬抵上圍欄的輕微撞擊聲，他知道路飛在拼命站起來。他猛然想起將會發生什麼事，趕緊閃身避開，左手恰好逃過一劫。這班混帳不但煩人，而且動作也盡是一樣的。

幸好動作是一樣的。

「索隆！就是現在！」他高聲叫道，幾下巨大的落水聲，還有一記槍聲。接下來他沒聽見慘叫聲，卻聽見烏索普在水裏不住咒罵。

「怎麼可能？」索隆驚訝的嗓音從烏索普剛站著的位置旁傳來，他定是發現到那發子彈了。

「綠藻頭！兩位lady也一樣！」他大吼道，轉身跑向另一端弗蘭基的位置。

他過於專注走向那邊，卻忘了避過朝胸腹襲來的攻擊。腰腹間炸開一陣劇痛，讓他眼前一陣模糊。靠！

他頑強地繼續前行，終於看見弗蘭基的身影。

「抱歉了，弗蘭基。」他說完才一腳踹向他的胸口。

弗蘭基還沒來及訝然看向他，就被踹進海裏，只來得及高聲叫罵。山治笑了。只剩一個。

山治腳下不停，轉身跑向索隆，希望也能讓他措手不及，但那恐怕還不容易；他猜對了，往前飛踢卻被劍盪開，索隆射來殺人目光。

「這是怎麼回事？」他目光不移，卻一劍把從旁邊衝來的身影劈開。

山治一聲不哼，反正也沒有什麼好說的。他彎身避過另一記攻擊，同時不住觀察索隆，希望抓準時間再度偷襲。船上只剩他倆和敵人，索隆也被攻擊得渾身是血了。

機會再度來臨。能力者人數佔優，所以試著圍毆他們。索隆分神擋下他們的攻擊，目光瞬間移離山治。這樣就夠了。

山治感到腳下踢中了熟識的扎實肌肉，也看見索隆一臉狂怒地飛越圍欄，想抓住甲板，雙手卻死握著劍、沒法抓好船身。

「你這混帳！！」索隆怒吼，山治卻轉身離開圍欄，走到甲板另一端。

嬴了。

他聽到一聲怒吼，這是他首次聽見敵人的聲音，然後到感到陣陣劇痛；他知道自己已經完全勝利了。

※

山治看到那女人在他身上微笑著出現，想伸手掏出香煙，全身卻沒有一絲氣力。

「這該行了吧。」他的嗓音虛弱無力，幾若不聞。「我嬴了。」

『你嬴了。』

他隱約聽見遠處傳來重重的腳步聲。自己大概把綠藻頭踢得不夠遠吧。

他可不想看見綠藻頭的臉，自己現在可是要走了啊。千陽號還是霧氣濃重，實在太好了。

「我猜中了，他們跟你不能並存。」那女人點點頭。

『有死神饒了他們一次，但那死神不是我，所以他們看見我就會逃走，因為他們怕我會把他們帶走。』她的語調讓山治覺得她言不盡實，不過也沒關係了。

「喂！廚子！」索隆的聲音傳來，山治努力轉頭看向那邊。「山治！說話啊！」

「我們走吧。我不想跟他們道別。」他朝女人說道。那女人俯身向他，朝他伸出手來。

『好，我們這就走。』

「山治！回答我啊你這混帳！」索隆的聲音變得模糊不清。山治閉上眼睛，緩緩吐口氣，身體開始覺得麻木冰冷。

時間到了。

「謝謝你。」他咕噥道，任由自己墮入黑暗的深淵。

『謝謝你。』

 

TBC


	9. 【尾聲‧八日】

【尾聲‧八日】

山治才睜開雙眼，就看到索隆瞪著自己陰沈皺眉。

他疲憊的再次閉上眼睛。這不是真的，自己怎麼可能還在這裏？昨晚已是第七天、最後一次機會了，自己不是成功了嗎？不是自願跟那lady離開了嗎？他不是嬴了嗎？伙伴也該能活下來了啊！他們或許會恨他擅自赴死，但他們還是會活下來啊。

但這、這怎麼可能？難道他還得繼續在那絕望痛苦的日子裏永遠輪迴？難道這就是地獄？那樣的話，他實在不知道自己還能熬多久、還能保持清醒多久啊。

眼睜睜看著伙伴死去，才七天他就快瘋了。

「喂，廚子。」索隆沙啞地低道說道。山治不得不振作起來，勇敢面對自己倒背如流的台詞。「我知道你起來了，你他媽快睜開眼睛看著我！」

山治猛地睜眼。這對白與記憶不符。

索隆的樣子也與記憶不符；他的瘀傷比之前更嚴重、繃帶上得更多、連表情也變得要殺人似的凶狠。山治張嘴想說話，喉嚨卻乾啞得沒法作聲，腦瓜也震驚得一片空白。

索隆倒是嘴上不停，打破寧謐的夜晚，聒噪吵耳。「豬頭！你他媽知道自己在幹嘛嗎？」他大吼道，啐沫星子不住噴到山治臉上；山治倒是震驚得忘了閃躲。「你這長霉腦瓜到底在想什麼？你他媽以為可以丟下我們不管？」

山治沒有反應、也沒法反應，只能怔怔瞪著索隆；索隆的臉越來越漲紅，嗓門也越來越大。怎麼還沒有死？自己無論如何也該死了啊。

「但──」他總算能作聲了，嗓音低啞難聽；只得清清喉頭再試著說：「但我──那LADY──我──」

索隆惱得瞇著眼，怨恨地啐道：「那女人！根本是妖女！」

山治吃驚得眨眨眼。「欸？」綠藻頭怎麼會知道那lady的存在？怎會知道死神的存在？只有自己才見過她，只有自己才知道她的存在吧。他的腦海一片混亂，最後只能訥訥問道：「為什麼我還沒死？」

索隆惡狠狠地盯著他。「你就這麼想死？」

「不是。但她說──」

「別管她說什麼。」索隆罕見地眼神閃爍不定。

山治目光凌厲，盯著他狐疑逼問：「你這混球幹了什麼？」

「什麼都沒有。」

※

索隆艱難地攀過圍欄。幸好剛才廚子把自己踹飛時，還來得及死死抓著圍欄。那混帳竟敢偷襲自己，找到了就揍扁他，讓他清醒過來。索隆順順呼吸，不住打量甲板上的薄霧；毫無動靜。

「喂，廚子！」他慌亂地到處張望，心裏惴惴不安；剛才自己被踹時，他們還打鬥得亂作一團，現在甲板實在平靜得不尋常。「山治！說話啊！」

老實說，這一整天他都混身不自在，總覺得所有事都似曾相識，活像什麼『既視感』似的；接下來廚子又說了讓自己摸不著邊的說話──『這種事我已經歷過很多次，知道大家該怎樣做』──索隆沒法相信他的說話，卻不得不相信直覺；所以他才答應廚子，按他的話做。

可是他沒想過自己要被踹進海裏啊！

「山治！回答我啊你這混帳！」他已經擔憂得要死了，這該死的霧還他媽不肯散去。

然後，他看見她了：一個老婆婆彎腰俯向什麼東西──不，那是個人。她的身影半幻半真，伸手穿透甲板上的人影。索隆走上前去，看見一叢亂糟糟的金髮染上大攤血跡，那癱軟的身體下還不住湧出鮮血，魅紅速迅往四周擴散。

山索衝到他倆身旁，和道早已待命，有必要就直接把這女人劈了。

「滾開，別碰他。」他嗓音不穩地吼道。

『我沒法做到。』

「放屁，給我滾開。」索隆氣勢洶洶地踏上一步。

她轉身看向他。她知性的眸子滿是傷痛，讓索隆不禁背上發寒。

『他已經答應了，他是自願的。難道你要讓他白白犧牲？難道你要輕看他的苦難堅持？』

索隆怔怔看著她，說不出話來。廚子怎麼可能、他怎麼可能這樣做？索隆突然想起他倆的對話，懊惱得輕瞇雙眼。廚子當然會這樣做啊！那天殺的偽善混球！

「我可不答應。」索隆堅決不讓山治離開。難道這就是大伙在恐怖三桅帆船醒來後，廚子的心情？難怪廚子這麼生氣了，自己現在就氣得想親手捏死他！

可是山治已經死了。

『你還能做什麼？他已經決定了，而且這決定讓他很滿足、很高興。』

「為什麼選他？」索隆聽見自己頽然問道，和道滑落甲板，空洞地噹啷作響。

『因為他堅強無私，是不二之選。』

索隆點點頭。他不曉得自己該怎樣向路飛他們交代──他連自己也沒法說服，讓自己好過點，讓自己能再次呼吸。

『我從沒見過像你們這樣的伙伴，你們都爭先為大家而死。』

「讓你放過他、帶走我，你也不會聽我的吧？」索隆看著她。她的笑容讓她看起來十分年輕，就像個小女孩似的。

『他會不高興的。你沒考慮過這點？』

索隆苦澀地笑了。「他還能活著，還會覺得憤怒，這就足夠了。」這大概就是山治把大伙弄到海裏，獨自赴死的原因。「多久了？」他突然想起山治的話。這傢伙到底從什麼時候開始承受痛苦？

『七天。一個靈魂碎片代表一個摰友，一個摰友代表一天。』索隆看見女孩的眼睛抹過一絲亮光；她總有原因才跟他說這些的，她總有原因才會繼續留下跟他說話的。

非得冷靜思考不可。

背後突然傳來動靜，他知道大伙回來了。他聽到怒吼咒罵聲、也聽到甲板傳來濕溚溚的腳步聲。

「媽的！山治小哥！腳下這麼狠！」弗蘭基吼道，其他人也同樣憤怒得亂噴髒話。索隆心裏一沉。

「索隆！山治！你們在哪？」路飛高叫道。索隆還想說什麼，濃霧卻終於消散了，有人驚恐地尖叫。

「山治君！」娜美衝過來，跪在屍體旁邊，完全沒有看見身旁朦朧生輝的女孩。「山治君！起來啊山治君！」

大伙圓睜著眼，滿臉不可置信地圍著廚子，全都沒有注意到那女孩，除了布魯克；那雙空洞的眼眶凝睇山治，然後轉向女孩；索隆看到那目無表情的骷髏臉刻滿痛苦哀傷。

『我還以為不會再見到你了。你氣色不錯，頭髮跟以前一模一樣。』

布魯克點點頭，這次倒沒有說骷髏冷笑話。「你要把他帶走？」喬巴焦急得掐緊雙手，搖頭啜泣。在他身旁的烏索普則不住嚎哭。

『對。』羅賓靈動的雙眼閃泛淚光，默默凝視山治，無聲抽泣。

「我能做什麼拯救他嗎？」布魯克凝重地注視女孩。「你已經把他帶走了嗎？」

『你不能。』

索隆驚醒過來，極力屏除耳邊的痛哭聲，用心應付女孩。「你剛才說七天，七個靈魂碎片。」索隆緩緩說道，某個想法在腦海逐漸形成。「又說布魯克不能做什麼拯救廚子。那麼我呢？其他人呢？」

女孩滿意地笑了。索隆就像在課堂正確回答問題的孩子，讓她滿意地笑了。

「索隆桑，你能看見她？」索隆隱約聽到布魯克在說話，但他無暇顧及，只看見那女孩，只聽見她的說話。

「七日、七個碎片──你說『布魯克不能做什麼』，而不是『做什麼也沒用』，只是布魯克不行而已。我能做到吧？我們能做到的。」

『我從沒見過像你們這樣的伙伴，你們不僅是親密伙伴，更是一心同體的摰友。』

索隆明白了。

「你饒了我們的靈魂卻要帶走他的靈魂，應該也可以饒了他的靈魂而帶走我們的靈魂碎片吧？」

『為朋友放棄部份靈魂不是易事，你們可能就此沒法達成夢想。』

「那又怎樣？」

索隆從沒見過如此動人的笑容，燦爛得幾乎讓他失明了。她真的是死神嗎？不是什麼天使嗎？

「索隆桑？」布魯克還在叫他，但他還是不瞅不睬。

「你可以做到的吧？」索隆幾乎要哀求她了。

『他會不高興的。』索隆點點頭。這混蛋被救了當然會不高興啊，但這跟自己無關。索隆寧可應付暴怒的廚子，也不想應付哭哭啼啼的伙伴。非得讓大伙同意不可，畢竟大家也得犧牲一點靈魂。

索隆站起來，看向伙伴。

「山治沒反應啊，索隆。」路飛短短幾字就溢滿了哀痛，讓索隆心痛欲裂。

「我知道。但我們能讓他醒過來的。」

「索隆，他死了啊。」喬巴悲痛得抽抽噎噎。

「我知道。」他看到他們的痛苦、看到他們的眼淚。他知道一切都會沒問題的。「可能的話，你們願意獻出一切把他帶回來嗎？」

他們茫然不解地看著他，索隆凝重的說話讓大伙從沉痛中醒來。路飛首先搶答，那單純的腦瓜居然能最先理解索隆的目的。

「願意。」

「就算得獻出部份靈魂也願意？如果失去部份靈魂，你可能沒法成為海賊王了。」

「願意。」路飛眼神堅定，專注地看著索隆。「要是伙伴不在，當海賊王根本不好玩啊。」

「願意。」其他伙伴一併說道。

索隆點點頭，轉身向看女孩。「聽見了？還不動手？」

※

「你到底做了什麼？」山治又低吼著問道。綠藻頭不敢正眼看他，定是在耍花招。

「什麼都沒有。我什麼都沒有做過，這是大伙的功勞。」索隆轉身回來，直直看進山治眼裏；山治看進索隆眼裏，覆天蓋地的滿是悲痛與怒意，讓他胸口痛得發麻。「別擔心，她也拿了你部份靈魂。我們因你而活，你因我們而活。這不就好了？」

山治往後一挨，疲憊的閉上眼睛，卻覺得如釋重負。能活下來太好了，知道大家都能活下來更好了。

「沒事了。」他哀慟地悄聲道：「一切都過去了。」

「都過去了。」

他忍不住，沒法忍住，甚至不在乎被索隆看見。他一直擔驚受怕，一直擔心失敗，一直害怕失去伙伴。他不想死，更不想失敗、更不想失去伙伴。雙眼刺痛難耐，眼淚不住滑落眼眶。他起初無聲無息地落淚，後來卻忍不住撕心裂肺地嗚咽啜泣；他沒法忍住眼淚，痛苦卻寬心得渾身發抖；耳裏聽著索隆的話，眼前卻不住浮現伙伴死去的映像。

一切都過去了。

有人笨拙地輕拍他的頭頂，給予他安慰，給予他溫暖，給予他保證，讓他知道手的主人還活著。這雙手突然抓著他的肩膀，把他拉起來，扯進這人結實的臂彎。

「該死的混帳廚子，總是自以為是。」索隆在他耳邊悄聲說：「總以為自己比我們強，總以為自己可以任意妄為。你竟敢做出這種事，我真該親手殺了你。」

舌尖含糊的吐出「五十步」、「一百步」之類的詞語，可是他只顧著痛哭，沒法說出聲來。

過了久久一段時間，他才哭乾眼睛，緩緩掙離索隆的懷抱，四處張望找尋香煙──非得抽根煙，讓自己冷靜下來不可。

「拿去。」索隆站起來，從櫥櫃掏出香煙塞進山治手裏，轉身坐在床邊的椅子上。索隆激動得雙頰通紅，卻沒有掉淚。

山治默默抽煙，感受尼古丁充斥體內，感受焦油縈繞舌尖。嚴峻考驗過後，簡單如尼古丁的氣息也讓人安心。

「我去告訴大伙你起來了。」沉默良久，索隆才站起來走向房門。「路飛肯定會碎碎念把你煩死，那魔女也會把你揍得滿頭長包吧。」

山治點點頭。看綠藻頭的反應，大伙的反應跟他說的也該差不多。要是他們只是罵他幾句、揍他幾拳就了事，也便宜自己了。

「說起來，山治。」索隆走到門口，突然轉過身來盯著他，嘴角勾起邪魅的笑容。「你痊癒以後，我們再來談談某人趁人家快死之際，欺負人家不記得強吻他。」

山治嚇得心跳停頓，臉色漲紅。這傢伙怎麼可能知道？可是只看那欠揍的表情，就知道這混球還記得。

這時候把死神喚回來，讓她把自己帶走還來得及嗎？反正索隆定會殺了自己的。

「在我不會忘記的時候，再來吻我吧。」索隆一副玩味的表情，把門帶上了。山治呆呆盯著門板，嘆了口氣躺回床上。

他聽見船長的吵鬧聲，聽見大伙走過來的聲音；他聽見叫餓聲、拳打腿踢聲、腳步聲漸漸飄近。

草帽團又一次與死神擦身而過──這次他們與死神太接近了。可是管他呢，也不是新鮮事了──然後繼續日常生活。

大家都平安無事，跟往常無異。

不，或許有什麼變質了。他微笑著閉上眼睛，索隆的臉在眼前漸變清晰。

或許有什麼變質了。

 

正篇END


	10. 【小劇場】

【小劇場】

黑船飄浮在風暴的風眼間，船員悠閒地玩牌打諢，船長則坐在瞭望台，不住打量暗流急湧的海面。

距下一次紅月還剩四星期，這一個月他們都得無聊度日。

一抹微亮身影在他身旁出現。那是一位老婦人，臉上深刻著哀傷，眼神卻仁慈和藹。

正所謂知人口面不知心，這話說得對極了。

「我嬴了。」她說道。

船長跟她十分相像；他也是朦朧虛幻的，臉容也跟她一般蒼老。

「你犯規。」他似乎不太懊惱。這場打賭真有意思，輸了也沒關係。況且，草帽海賊團那班傢伙太棒了，不太適合地獄。

「我沒有犯規！」她憤憤嚷道。船長淺淺笑著，那蒼老的身影變得年輕俊俏。「我可是堂堂正正地嬴！這班人你一個也帶不走呢。」

「這是因為你插手幫助他們。我幾乎得手了，差點能把他們納入收藏──」說起來這真的很可惜。雖然他還不至於墮落得奪取好人的性命，可是死神就是得收集靈魂嘛。

她也微笑了。「失敗就是失敗。我嬴啦。」

「一直掛在嘴上你煩不煩啊？笨蛋！起初我不就成功了嗎？」他也不帶火氣，雙唇彎彎的勾起笑容。「他們會注意到嗎？你根本沒有從他們身上奪走過什麼。」

她搖搖頭。「應該不會。他們願意獻上靈魂，有這份心意就夠了。那些傢伙合格啦。」

「嗯，我早知他們能做到，但也太危險了，差點過不了關啊！」

「這才是他們的風格嘛。」

他站起來看向窗外。「喂，我們什麼時候才能回家？我厭倦這鬼地方了。」

她走近他，一手拂上他的肩膀，輕輕捏了捏。「快了。我們快贖罪完畢，只要多抓幾個腐敗的靈魂，他們就會讓我們回去。下一艘船快到了，他們好像叫什麼『黑鬍子海賊團』。讓他們來玩這遊戲，可是再適合不過了。」她微笑著。這次她可不會手下留情。

「適合什麼的……你指我們該幫助他們？」他倆的笑容完全一致。

「不，恰好相反。我很期待狩獵這種敗壞的靈魂呢。」

他忍不住大笑。「好吧。那我這次來當『善良的死神』。」

她乜他一眼。「你怎麼可能『善良』？」

「也是。」

他們樂得不住低笑，再次看向海面，靜心等待下一次機會。

不久就能回家了。

小劇場END


End file.
